Time Travel with Danny Phantom and Sam
by TheProblematiqueOne
Summary: Clockwork is one of the Ultimate Witnesses to Danny Phantom's heroism and love life. Now, he will take us to Danny and Sam's future. This is not just an ordinary field trip. We're going on a Time Travel!
1. Clockwork's Prologue

**TIME TRAVEL with DANNY PHANTOM and SAM**

**Clockwork's Prologue:  
****Witnessing the Future**

* * *

_Clockwork's Lair, The Ghost Zone_  
_The day that Danny Phantom saved the world_

* * *

Who would ever think, that a simple lab accident will make this boy the best he could be?

Who would ever thought, him once despised and feared, is now hailed as a hero?

Who would ever knew, that the girl he'd been dreaming of, was just right by his side?

* * *

Hello. I am Clockwork, the Ghost Master of Time. I can manipulate the flow of things as time pass by. I can see every action, with its rewarding and disastrous results.

I was the one who helped this young man realize of his impeding future because of his doings. I was the one who made him realize that time should be kept as is, and not to meddle in, or his entire future, and even the future of others, could never be the same.

* * *

Today, I was a mere witness of this young man's heroism, risking his life for others, from removing his powers to save his parents, to even becoming targets of hundreds of ghosts who have fought him. He was the one who brought the world uniting as one, to save their world from an impending doom.

I am also the witness of this young man's love story, his long-time friend, now the love of his life. From the time they first met, up until now, that they confess their feelings to one another. His friend from second grade, after all those years of adventure, now cherishing every moment they are together.

Today, I am going to bring you to the Great Metropolis of Amity Park, notorious for its frequent ghost attacks, now famous for the Ghost Boy who saved the world. But it is not just a field trip. I am taking you to Danny and Sam's future, to their numerous adventures, from various times. It may be in the past, in the present, or in the future, but what matters is not the things that affect their future, but how themselves created it.

But what I really want to show you, is how Danny and Sam spent their life as a couple. So, I am taking you to them, SIX YEARS FROM NOW.

* * *

TIME IN!


	2. DEDICATION

**DEDICATION**

* * *

This story, **"Time Travel with Danny Phantom and Sam,"**

Is dedicated to **"SIENNA",**

My crush, my friend, my forever love.

* * *

I remember when I met her, at a church park, while she was applying for my organization. Beginning that time, I almost spent every Sunday together with her.

We've been schoolmates for a long time, and it was only a matter of time that I realized my feelings for her.

But, fate comes in. My family and I migrated to Australia, and I left her back there,

**NOT EVEN LEAVING A SINGLE GOODBYE for her.**

I was supposed to give her a "processor" from my broken laptop, as a remembrance. But unfortunately, she was busy on her college days, and our friendship grew a little apart.

* * *

Sienna,

If you can read this, let me say that **you are a totally awesome gal**, and I just wish that we could have more time to spend together.

I promise, I will remember you as **the girl who kept me smiling** on my high school years, and **the gal who inspired me to become the man I am** now today.

I promise, I will return in the future for you. **I will be there right by your side**, every single day.

And, always remember, **I LOVE YOU.**

**Until we meet again, my Sam, my Katara, my WORLD.**

* * *

- "ItsTheNickster"


	3. Time Travel No 1: The Proposal

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the responses! I didn't expect that some people will review the prologue, and will await for the beginning of the story!**

**Well, it's my first time writing a fanfic, so you might encounter some errors. I'll try to do my best to correct them as soon as I get used to the fanfic environment.**

* * *

**TIME TRAVEL WITH DANNY PHANTOM and SAM**

**Chapter 1**  
**The Proposal**

* * *

_These events take place six (6) years after the events of Phantom Planet, as Clockwork brought us to this time period._

* * *

Danny Phantom finally returned from the Ghost Zone, after a sparring session with Skulker. A truce has been enacted between Danny and the ghosts, as a debt of gratitude for saving their world. Reverting back to his human form, Danny went in his room, immediately picking up his phone to call his long-time friend, now girlfriend Sam.

CONVERSATION

(Sam's phone ringing, Sam answers)

Sam: Hello?

Danny: Hi Sam! How are you doin'?

Sam: I'm here at home, bored.

Danny: Need a hand?

Sam: Sure! I do need someone to cheer me up.

Danny: Sure! I'll come!

(Danny ends the call)

Danny immediately went into ghost form and flew away to his girlfriend's house. Meanwhile, Sam was her room when she felt a cold sensation, believing that a ghost might be around.

"Who goes there?", she screamed, quickly activating her Fenton Wrist Ray. "I have a ghost weapon here, I can shoot you back into your dimension easily!" she added.

"You wouldn't try to kill your boyfriend, would you?" Danny asked and appeared himself in front of Sam. She then jumped into his arms and kissed him.

Afterwards, Danny told Sam: "Wanna go for a ride?", with Sam responding: " Where are we gonna go?". Danny simply answered back: "Somewhere very special, you'll see."

With that, Danny brought Sam a jacket, in which Sam wondered, "Uh, why do I need to wear this?" Danny simply responded: "Just trust me." Without a doubt, Sam wore the jacket. Danny carried Sam bridal style, and flew. It was a very long journey that Sam fell asleep in Danny's arms.

Danny travelled hundreds of miles, flying above the world's largest cities and capitals. From there, Danny could see statues of himself with the world in his hands, symbolizing his great responsibility as the world's protector. Danny realized as well, that at this very moment, he is carrying the world in his arms, his world, his love.

* * *

_The ANTARCTIC Continent  
_

Upon arriving at the frozen lands, Sam was still asleep. Danny woke her up, whispering in her ear: "We're here." Sam, after opening her eyes, was awed by the beautiful sight in front of her: The Giant Intangibility Tower that Tucker built six years ago.

Flashbacks entered Sam's mind:

(It was in the exact same spot where Sam handed Danny the infamous "WES" ring, making him promise to come back. Inspired by Sam, Danny courageously went into the Ghost Zone to encourage all ghosts to help him save the world, and the Ghost Zone as well. It was also where Danny's true identity was revealed, where, instead of being neglected for past mishaps, was hailed as the Savior of the World.)

While staring at the amazing view in front of her, Danny asked, "Remember this?", to which she responds, "Yes, but what are we doing here". At that moment, Danny, still in his ghost form, went down on one knee, reached onto his pocket and pulled a green box. He then looked at Sam, who was in shock.

"Sam, we've been friends since Second Grade. We've been through a lot for a long time, and I can trust you with everything. You were always there for me, and in my adventures as a human and a ghost. If it wasn't for you, I would not have become the Danny Phantom you knew. It was six years ago, in this exact place, I realized that the girl who I love so much was the girl who was there for me every single day of my life. You were my inspiration of saving the world when I was about to give up. YOU ARE MY WORLD, Sam. I want to spend my entire life protecting my world from anyone who wants to hurt it."

Tears fell from Sam's face. Opening the box which revealed a golden ring with an amethyst gem in it, Danny asked the ultimate question that only his world can answer:

"Samantha Manson, will you marry me?"

Sam went silent for a short moment, with tears still falling, before throwing herself to Danny and saying,

"Yes, Danny! I do! I want to marry you! I love you!"

Danny hugged Sam tightly and let Sam calm down her feelings. When they finally broke apart, Danny took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. Sam, after seeing the love of her life place the symbol of their eternal love, began to shed tears again.

Danny, still in his ghost form, and Sam kissed passionately. This time, their kiss was unlike what they had six years ago, Danny wrapped his hands around Sam's waist, while Sam threw her hands around Danny's neck. They don't care about the world anymore, just each other. Danny revealed in the moment, thinking that this was perhaps the best moment of his life. All the past years of his doubt about his future with Sam melted away. Sam revealed in the moment as well; this was all for him, after all.

After they pulled out from their kiss, Danny and Sam gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Danny told his girlfriend.

"I love you too." Sam responded to her boyfriend.

Afterwards, they flew off the shivering Antarctic lands, flying back to the City of Amity Park, thinking of their future with one another.

"Sam Fenton, huh? Not bad!" Sam said to Danny, still flying above the mountains.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Fenton", responded Danny. "I'll get used to it."

They cuddled each other as they head straight back to the city.


	4. Time Travel No 2: The Great Surprise

**Still, not yet accustomed to the fanfic environment, But I hereby present to you, Chapter 2 of our Time Travel with Danny and Sam! ENJOY!**

**P.S. If you liked the prologue, wait for a big surprise: I'm still working on it!" :)))**

**This story still takes place at the same time period where Clockwork brought us. :)**

* * *

**TIME TRAVEL WITH DANNY PHANTOM and SAM**

**Chapter 2**  
**The Great Surprise**

* * *

After travelling thousands of miles from the Antarctic lands, Danny and Sam finally arrive at their hometown, in front of the City Hall of Amity Park, to be precise. There, they were greeted by the Mayor of the City, The Honorable Tucker Foley. Danny and Sam's meat loving, girl-obsessed and techno-geek friend is now the superior head of their great metropolis.

"Hi, Danny! Hi Sam!" Tucker greeted them, as if they were just back at Casper High.

"Hiya, Tucker! I mean, Mayor!" Danny answered.

Tucker responded, "Aw, come on guys, there's no need for you to call me Mayor. Besides, you're still the same Danny and Sam I met when we were at Casper High". Tucker added, "So, what's new with you guys?"

Noticing the golden ring on Sam's hand, Tucker went into shock, saying, "Oh my, is that a new ring?" Without asking first from who gave the ring, Tucker happily exclaimed, "You guys are engaged?"

Sam slyly answered, "Yeah. He just proposed to me a few hours ago."

Pulling both Danny and Sam together and hugging them, Tucker responded, "Well, congratulations! I always know you two would end up together!" Pulling out from the hug, Tucker added, "So, where did you propose?"

Danny answered, "Back in the Antarctic. It's a special place for me and Sam."

Tucker replied with a frown on his face, "Aw man, you should have told me you were going there! I wanna see my tower again!"

Danny then came up with an idea. "Hey guys, wanna go there again?"

Tucker and Sam shouted in excitement, "Sure!"

"All right, but let me and Sam rest first", Danny told Tucker. "We've been travelling a lot today."

Tucker answered, "Okay. Just tell me if you're goin' there!"

Tucker then immediately returned inside the City Hall to do some "duties". Meanwhile, Danny flew Sam, who was already asleep in his arms, back to her home. After leaving Sam, Danny returned to Fenton Works. Before entering, Danny reverted back to his human form. After opening the door, a scream surprised Danny.

"SURPRISE!" The lights inside the household suddenly switched on. There, Danny was surprised by his parents Jack and Maddie, and his oler sister Jasmine. "Congratulations, Danny!", exclaimed Jack, who was holding a plate of food. Maddie congratulated Danny, "My son, finally, is going to marry!"

Jazz walked toward her brother and smiled, afterwards saying, "I always knew you two would be together".

Danny could not help but be flattered. Danny said with a smile on his face, "Aw, thanks guys!" With a sudden realization on his head, Danny exclaimed, "Wait. How did you guys know that I proposed to Sam?"

"This!" Jack happily exclaimed as he pulled the remote and turned on the television, showing the Antarctic Lands. Little did Danny know that a closed circuit television camera was installed on the Intangibility Tower, and is connected to the Fenton Works monitor. Danny went into shock, while his family smiled at the scene they are watching:

(The hero of the world, the one and only Ghost Boy, proposing to the love of his life, the girl who had been by his side for a very long time, and the girl who made him what he is today. The infamous Danny Phantom, who had accomplished his ultimate duty of saving the world, and still embracing the responsibility as the world's protector, asking his girlfriend's hand in marriage, and committing himself to a life with Sam.)

Jazz cannot help but shed tears as she sees her brother, now happy with the girl he had been looking for. Jazz realized that her duties have also been fulfilled: assuring the happiness of her little brother.

Jack and Maddie were also in tears, realizing that the ghost boy who they had been attempting to capture, is their now grown up son, finding love.


	5. Clockwork's Intermission: Senior Year

**Hello guys! While I'm working on Chapter 3, here's a story I made for you! Hope ya like it! Enjoy!**

**Oh, and sorry if my stories are short and have some errors. Might need a hand sometime. ^_^**

** And reviews, please. REVIEWS INSPIRE ME! xD**

* * *

**TIME TRAVEL with DANNY PHANTOM and SAM**

**Clockwork's Intermission**  
**Senior Year**

* * *

_TIME OUT._

Are you wondering what happened to Danny Phantom and his friends on their last year in High School?  
Well, let me show you. I am going to take you to them; three years after Danny Phantom saved the world.

_TIME IN._

* * *

_Three Years after the events of Phantom Planet_  
_Still Clockwork's POV_

Welcome to Casper High. Probably the only high school in the City of Amity Park. Notorious for its frequent ghost attacks, this is where our hero, Danny Fenton, spends time with his friends, Tucker and Sam.

**Tucker**, although holds great responsibility as the Mayor of Amity Park, still has a lot to learn. And now that he is the mayor, his chances of having girls by his side increased.

**Sam and Danny**, after admitting their true feelings for one another three years ago, has been a couple since. They continue to cherish every moment they were together.

**Dash Baxter and Kwan**, now knowing that the Danny Fenton they once bullied and locked in his locker several times was the infamous Danny Phantom that saved their lives more than once, now treat Danny with respect, fearing that Danny will suddenly blast ghost ray on their faces.

**Valerie Gray**, who once despised the ghost boy for ruining her life, now joins "Team Phantom" in fighting ghosts that frequently attack the metropolis. Since Valerie's main supplier of ghost weapons, Vlad Masters, is finally gone, she makes use of the Fenton ghost weapons Jack and Maddie had invented.

**Paulina**, still a member of her cheering team, ended her crush on Danny Phantom and respected Danny and Sam's relationship. However, she was still sad about the fact that the ghost boy, whom she had a crush on once and saved her life more than once, is now with the love of his life.

**Jazmine**, Danny's sister, tries to balance her time with the following: Fighting ghosts with Team Phantom, Assignments, quizzes and thesis in college, Suitors including Dash Baxter, and her annoying parents.

**Mr. Lancer**, now the principal of Casper High, is determined to completely make the school ghost-free, thanks to Team Phantom, who is always ready whenever there is a ghost attack.

* * *

_TIME OUT._

I have shown you the events of Danny Phantom during his senior year.  
Now, I am going to take you to one of Danny Phantom's best moments with Sam Manson: The Graduation Ball.

_TIME IN!_

* * *

_Three and a half Years after the events of Phantom Planet, a few months before the Senior Year graduation  
No one has the POV_

A graduation ceremony is never complete without a time of their students' lives. This year, the school board decided to give students this chance by organizing a "Graduation Ball". With Mr. Lancer officially announcing the upcoming ball, all the students became excited, thinking that they will have a memorable last year in High School.

Danny, on the other hand, saw not just the event. Checking at the calendar, it was the anniversary of when he saved the world from the impending disaster brought by the Disasteroid that Vlad Plasmius' satellite accidentally pushed towards Earth. Danny remembered how he encouraged the ghosts to help him turn the earth intangible so that the Disasteroid won't destroy the Earth and the Ghost Zone. He also remembered how he and Sam confessed their true feelings with one another, and the first "true love's kiss" they had. Technically, that day is Danny and Sam's anniversary. With this, Danny decides to surprise Sam with something that both of them will remember, until they have grown up.

* * *

_Graduation Ball Day, 8AM, 10 hours before the Graduation Ball_  
_DANNY PHANTOM's POINT OF VIEW_

I, Tucker and Sam are all busy preparing for the graduation ball at our homes. Unknown to Tucker and Sam, I went into the Ghost Zone to seek some help in making this day memorable for my love, Sam. I called some of my favourite ghosts who can help me in my plan. I called some of my former enemies: Skulker, Ember, Johnny 13 and Kitty. I also invited some of my ghost friends and mentors: Pandora, Frostbite, Wulf and Youngblood.

The ghosts, showing me respect as an act of gratitude for helping them save the world, welcomed me into their realm.

(CONVERSATION)  
Skulker: Hello, Ghost Child. How can we of assistance to our hero?  
Danny: Hello, Skulker. You see, we have this graduation ball and I want you to help me make it memorable for Sam.  
Frostbite: You mean Sam, the Goth Girl?  
Danny: Yeah.  
Johnny 13: Well, you could just give her the usual. Chocolates, flowers…  
Kitty: …Promises you don't intend to keep.  
Ember: If you want a love song for her, I can help much!  
Wulf: _Donu al ŝi iun kiu fajreroj ŝia intereso! _(Give her something that sparks her interest!)  
Danny: Well, those are all great ideas, but what I want to do is for her to expect something that she doesn't expect to happen.  
Youngblood: Argh! Like a ghost fight!  
Danny: (pausing for a few moments) Hey! That gives me a great idea! You guys pretend to fight me! Sam will not expect it very much, since we no longer fight we each other! Then I pretend to be defeated by you, and surprise her at that point!  
Pandora: Well that sounds really good, but how are we going to do it?  
Danny: All right, here's what we're gonna do:

(END OF CONVERSATION)

I discussed my plans for Sam to the ghosts. Before putting the plan into action, we had a little "practice" first. I had a sort of a "sparring session" with the ghosts, and we planned every move to make Sam think it's real. After I practiced with the ghosts, we finalized the plans, and I set back home, to prepare for the ball. After taking a shower, I put on my outfit, and I went ghost to fetch Sam.

* * *

_Graduation Ball Day, 5AM, 1 hour before the Graduation Ball_  
_No one has the POV_

Danny flew to Sam's home to fetch her. Upon arriving at the Mansons' and reverting into human form, Danny was greeted by Sam's father. "Well, hello Danny! How are you?", to which Danny replies, "Oh, I'm fine, Mr. Manson. Is Sam ready?"

"Oh, she will be out in a while. Please, come in and sit down while you wait for her."

As Danny is waiting and Mrs. Manson is helping Sam prepare for the ball, Mr. Manson took a photo album of Sam and handed it to Danny. "Here," said Mr. Manson. "I know you haven't seen what Sam looked like when she was little, so take a look." Danny opened the photo album to see Sam's photos when she was just a few months old. "Aw, she looks cute!", said Danny with a smile, to which Mr. Manson responds also with a smile. Danny saw a three year old, a seven year old, and a ten year old Sam. He also found a picture of her with Danny and Tucker, when they all first met.

Upon closing the album, Danny was amazed by what he saw: a beautiful girl walking down the stairs. It was Sam! She was wearing a purple gown that she designed herself. "Wow! You look beautiful!" Danny complimented Sam with a blush. "Oh, you're very handsome yourself, Mr. Ghost Boy!", Sam replied, also with a blush. Danny took Sam's hand and kissed it, noticing the "WES" ring Danny gave her three years ago.

* * *

Seeing that everything is okay, Danny and Sam bid Mr. and Mrs. Manson goodbye. Danny went ghost and flew with Sam, flying across houses and streets, until finally arriving at Casper High. There, Danny reverted back to human form, where they were greeted by Tucker and Valerie, Dash and Paulina, and other students.

This is when Danny's plan begins. The Graduation Ball was formally begun, and students are having the time of their lives. Danny and Sam were at a table, sharing their past experiences.

"Remember when you turned into a dragon because of that amulet? I thought you were Paulina until you said 'Shallow Girl'."

"Yeah! I was so angry at Paulina at that time that I want to throw her out of the school! How about when you were controlled by that freak clown? You almost scared me to death!"

"Oh yeah, Freakshow! Luckily I was able to resist his control for some time. Or that time when you became Queen of all Plants? And then you attacked me!"

Suddenly, a huge blast hits Danny. "Ow!" He exclaimed. Suddenly, all of his allies arrived, ready to act!

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the ghost child with his girlfriend", said Skulker. Ember happily shouted, "Let's get this party started!"

At that time, Danny knew that his plan is going to work. So, he went ghost and shouted, "You leave Sam alone! I am the one you want!"

At that cue, all of Danny's allies pulled him outside and pretended to fight. Skulker blasted shots of ray into Danny. Ember, with a strike of her guitar, sent an energy beam towards the ghost boy. They acted as if they were really into defeating Danny, until something happens that is really not a part of the plan. Walker comes in, crashes into the party, and takes Sam captive. Danny, seeing that his world is chained by an evil law enforcer, tells his allies for a new plan: Fight Walker! They flew towards Walker while blasting beams of energy, to which Walker uses Sam as a shield. Danny, once again, seeing Sam in danger, flew faster than he could ever fly, stooped immediately in front of Sam to protect her, to which the beams of energy hit Danny. The ghosts, seeing their hero down, grew angry at Walker for not following the truce he himself enforced after Danny saved the world. So, Pandora took out her box and opened it, allowing the creatures inside the box to distract Walker, while Frostbite freezes him.

Sam fell in her knees, crying in front of Danny, who was still unconscious due to the blasts that hit him. All students rushed onto the scene, where Tucker and Valerie told other students to back off. After a few minutes, Danny regained consciousness, where Sam, still in tears, asked him, "Why did you do that? You know that you would break my heart if you die!" to which Danny reply in a low voice, "Sam, I would never ever let anyone hurt you. You inspire me, Sam, and whatever happens, I will live for you."

Danny, after getting up, still in his ghost form, happily exclaimed, "SURPRISE!", to which Sam wondered, "What surprise?"

Danny explained Sam his plan to make this day a memorable one for her. "Aw," Sam cried. "You almost broke my heart! Damn you!", to which she jumps onto Danny and hugs him. "Sorry, Sam." Danny tightened their hug. "Walker wasn't actually part of the plan." They remained with each other for a few minutes before pulling out of the hug. Danny, reverting back to human form, reached onto his pocket and revealed a purple box. "Happy Anniversary, Sam. I love you."

Danny opened the box to reveal a golden necklace, with a pendant shaped as "Sam", with lettering similar to that of the "WES" ring. Sam couldn't help but cry again, this time, tears of joy. Danny took the necklace and put it on Sam. Danny and Sam pulled each other again into another hug. Everyone else was touched by how the ghost boy made this day memorable for his girlfriend. After the two pulled out from the hug, Mr. Lancer comes in.

"Students, may I present to you, the Graduation Ball King and Queen!" to which everyone grew excitement. Mr. Lancer then happily announced the winners: "Mr. Danny Fenton and his girlfriend, Ms. Sam Manson!" Unknown to the two, it's yet another surprise from their best friend Tucker. Before receiving their awards, Tucker came up the stage and announced, "This is our surprise for you, Danny and Sam. You thought I'd forget about your anniversary?" to which Danny and Sam happily smiled. Tucker added, "And according to traditions, the Ball King and Queen shall have the First Dance!"

Danny and Sam went down the stage and into the center, beginning their dance. Everyone else started dancing as well. "Thank you, Danny." Sam whispered to Danny. "Thank you for making this the best day of my life." Danny and Sam slowly pulled each other into a kiss.


	6. Time Travel No 3: Sam, She is my World

**It took me a while to write it, here it is! ENJOY!**

**I would be glad if someone could give me a hand for my works. Still new to the fanfic environment, and I need HELP!**

* * *

**TIME TRAVEL WITH DANNY PHANTOM and SAM**

**Chapter 3**  
**Sam... She is my World.**

* * *

_A few days after Danny proposed to Sam  
__MORNING_

"Hello, Mr. Manson. I want to ask your permission to marry Sam."  
"Uh, hello Mr. Manson. I want to ask your daughter's hand in marriage."

"ARGH! Darn it! What am I gonna tell them? It's not that easy, you know!"

Danny was in his room, thinking of how to ask the permission of Sam's parents to marry his fiancée.

"Danny?" His mother, Maddie, called him. "Phone call for you!" "Coming, mom!" Danny shouted, quickly jumping out of his bed and going downstairs to the living room.

(PHONE CALL)  
Danny: Hello?  
Sam: It's me, Sam. Listen, have you told my parents about our marriage yet?  
Danny: Uh, not yet. I'm scared that your parents might not let you marry me!  
Sam: Calm down, I know they won't turn you down.  
Danny: Then how am I gonna tell them?  
Sam: How about later? Wanna come at dinner tonight? You can tell them!  
Danny: Errr… okay.  
Sam: Great! See you later! Bye!

(END OF CONVERSATION)

Danny grew more nervous at that moment, his body shaking as he went upstairs back to his room. "How am I gonna tell them? What if they don't like me? They might not like the idea of a ghost boy marrying their daughter." These things circled around Danny that time.

Sam, at the moment, was also thinking the exact thoughts that Danny had in his mind. "Will they ever accept him as son in law? Will they ever accept that my husband is a half ghost?" Danny and Sam both fell asleep from all these mental exhaustions.

* * *

_LATER THAT AFTERNOON_

Danny went in the living room to rest for a little while. There, he saw his dad, repairing the Ghost Bazooka. Seeing that his dad also experienced the same thing he is experiencing right now, Danny asked his Dad for advice. "Dad, I need help. I don't know how to tell Sam's parents that I am going to marry her."

Jack tried to recall back his past memories. "You know son, it really is hard to ask your fiancée's parents to marry their daughter. The same happened to me. Back then, when I asked your mother's hand in marriage from her parents, they doubted me first. But after explaining how I truly love her and how I want to spend my life with her, they accepted me."

"Dad, do you think that would work with me and Sam?"

"Well son, this is what they will make you tell them: How you love her. Tell them that you will love her and protect her, and you will cherish your every moments with each other. Just be truthful to whatever you say. Don't let your mind make up your words, let your heart do the talking."

"I hope that works. Thanks, Dad."  
"Ah, don't mention it. Just remember, be truthful."

* * *

_LATER THAT EVENING_

Danny was preparing for the dinner at the Mansons' He put on the best clothes he can wear, and also practiced his speech a little so that he would not be stammering while speaking. After making sure that everything is alright, he went ghost and flew to the Manson's house. Arriving at the door, and reverting back to his human form, Mr. Manson emerged from the doorway. "Hello, Daniel!", he welcomed Danny. "Please, come on in! Sam is waiting for you. Have a seat. Sam will be here in a while." Mr. Manson left Danny to help Mrs. Manson prepare the dinner. Sam finally went downstairs to see her boyfriend.

While the Mansons are not around, Sam asked Danny, "So, how are you gonna tell my parents?" Danny proudly replied, "Don't worry; I know how to get them to give us their blessing."

Dinner is prepared. Sam's Mom, Dad and Grandma are all present. Danny is sitting beside Sam. While they were eating, all of them were discussing Sam's relationship with Danny. With all of a sudden, Sam, who cannot hold off her feelings anymore, exclaimed, "Danny and I are ENGAGED!"

Sam's parents expressed shock. Her grandma showed an open-mouth facial expression. Mrs. Manson quickly exclaimed, "WHAT?!" Danny, knowing that Sam's parents are enraged by the revelation, affirmed Sam's statement hesitantly. "Yes, we are engaged."

With this, Mr. Manson, already done with his dinner but still outraged by their decisions, called Danny. "Young man, please follow me. We are going to have a talk." Mr. Manson and Danny quickly stood up from their seats and walked towards the office Danny passed by Sam, telling her "Don't worry, everything will be fine." Meanwhile, Mrs. Manson asked Sam to go to her bedroom and proceeded to the office as well.

After entering the office, Mr. Manson ordered Danny, "Please, sit down." Danny did what he was told. Mrs. Manson was sitting in the corner of the office, waiting for her husband's words. Filled with nervousness, Danny was shaking his body.

"How long have you been engaged?" Mr. Manson asked a nervous Danny. "A few d-days ago," the young man replied.

"And I take it that your other friends know about this?"  
"Yes, Mr. Manson."  
"And who was the first to find out?"  
"Uh, Tucker Foley, sir."  
"Ah, yes. Mayor Foley."

Without further questions, Mr. Manson directly asked Danny a simple, yet impossibly complex question:  
"Do you love my daughter? Do you love Sam?"

Danny replied without hesitation, "Yes, Mr. Manson. I love her more than you can ever imagine".

Mr. Manson was impressed by the young man's immediate response. However, this simple answer is not enough for the father. "Why?" asked Mr. Manson. "Why do you love my daughter? And why do you want to marry her?"

Danny went silent for a moment, thinking of all his feelings for Sam and collecting them into words that Sam's dad can understand. Finally, Danny gains courage and tells Mr. Manson about his feelings for Sam.

* * *

**"SAM… She is my WORLD."**

* * *

Tears fell down on Danny's face. He proceeded to continue his conversation.

"Sam… She means a lot to me. We've been friends since second grade, and until now. She was always there for me, and in my adventures. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have become the Danny Phantom who saved the world. It was six years ago, when the world was in danger, it came to my senses that the girl who I love so much was the girl who was there for me every single day. I finally found a girl worth keeping, and she was disguised as the Sam Manson who I've been with almost a long time. I wish to spend my life with her, to protect her, and to cherish our moments together."

Mr. and Mrs. Manson were stunned to hear such sincere words from a young man. Danny, not wanting to appear weak in front of his fiancée's parents, wiped out his tears. Still nervous, Danny courageously said, "I'm sorry if I didn't tell you immediately about our engagement. If you wish to not give us permission to marry, I can respect your wishes and cut off my relationship with her. But please, I hope you see how I love your daughter, and even though our wish to be married will never come true, I will still love her."

Mr. and Mrs. Manson saw sincerity in every word Danny says, believing that it was his heart who have spoken, not his mind. Mr. Manson then said, "Danny, you are truly unlike any man I have met in my life. Even you take pride of becoming the world's protector; you still bear the heart of a sincere young man. I've listened to every word you say, and I can see truthfulness and sincerity in every one of them."

"You have been protecting my daughter from these ghost attacks ever since you gained your powers, and I thank you for it. If anything happened to my Sam, I would never forgive myself. And I know for certain that you will never take her for granted?

"No, I wouldn't", responded Danny, wiping out every last tear in his face.

"I see that. Well," Mr. Manson, with great pride and joy, said to Danny, "I give you permission to marry my daughter." Danny joyously smiled, only to be cut short by Mr. Manson. "But," exclaimed Mr. Manson, raising a finger, "on one condition." "If you ever break her heart, I'm gonna make you wish that you did not meet her. I'll be your worst enemy, worse than Vlad Plasmius." Danny, becoming nervous again, stared at Mr. Manson. "Do I make myself clear, Danny?"

"Yes, Mr. Manson", immediately replying to let his nervousness wear thin.

Full of joy, Mr. and Mrs. Manson drew Danny into a merry embrace, saying "Then Welcome to the Family! Just keep her smiling, and we'll get along."

Danny, who still cannot believe that Sam's parents let him marry Sam, merrily exclaimed, "Oh, Thank you, Mr and Mrs Manson! I can assure you, Sam will be happy by my side."

Sam's parents, who were now happy about her daughter marrying the ghost boy, asked Danny, "So, when are you gonna tell Sam that I allowed you to marry her?"

"Uh, aren't you gonna tell her, sir?" Danny asked Mrs. Manson.

"No, you're grown-ups now. We don't have control over your decisions now. You tell her the good news. I'm pretty sure she will be more than happy."

"Okay, Mrs. Manson!", Danny responded. "Thank you again!"

* * *

Danny immediately left the office, where a waiting Sam is sitting on the couch. "So, what did he tell you?" Sam was eager to know what his father's decisions were. Danny, coming up with an idea to surprise Sam, told her, "Okay, I will tell you. But close your eyes first." Sam followed Danny's instructions and closed her eyes. Danny then went ghost, picked up Sam, and flew all over to the Big Hill. The hill is a special place for Danny and Sam, this is there Danny placed the "WES" ring on Sam's hand and began their relationship.

"You can open your eyes now." Sam was awed by the sight in front of her: The City of Amity Park, brightened by its street and building lights. "Wow, this is great, but why are we here?" Sam asked his fiancée. Without further statements, Danny told Sam of her father's decision. "Sam, your father agreed to our marriage. He wants me to be your husband!" Sam, who was filled with joy in her heart, threw herself onto Danny and hugged him. She whispered, "Danny, you have no idea what this means to me…" Tears began to run along Sam's cheeks. "My parents approve of our engagement, and believe that you truly love me… It means to me more than you can ever imagine."

"You mean a lot to me more than you can ever imagine," said Danny, making his girlfriend feel better and safe in his arms.

Afterwards, Danny and Sam pulled each other into a passionate kiss. Just like the kiss they had at the proposal, Danny's hands are wrapped around Sam's waist, vowing to protect his world from anyone who tries to hurt it. Sam's arms are thrown around Danny's neck, never wanting to let go, promising to cherish their love until the end of their lives.

The moonlight illuminated the great metropolis, the mountains and the hills. The young couple, did not just illuminate their love to one another, but also reflected their commitment to each other, and to the world.


	7. Time Travel No 4: 249

**Hello guys! Thanks for the comments! I will try to do my best to make this story as romantic and touching as possible! ^_^**

**I just finished the continuation of my time travel story! It still sets in the same time period where Clockwork brought us.**

**Once again, REVIEWS INSPIRE ME! :)))**

* * *

**TIME TRAVEL with DANNY PHANTOM and SAM**

**Chapter 4**  
**"249"**

* * *

Danny Fenton and Sam Manson went on a picnic together at the park; to relieve them of the stress they had in the previous week. Danny's week had been an exhausting one, proposing to Sam and asking her parents' permission to marry her. Sam had never been so happier in her life, now that her parents accepted Danny as a member in their family.

"So, when are we going to marry?" Sam asked her fiancée while her head rests on Danny's lap. While running Sam's hair along his fingers, Danny replied, "I don't know. Do you have any ideas?" Danny gave Sam a few minutes to think while he cuddles Sam. "How about April 3? It's your birthday, so it's a double celebration!" Danny, also thinking of a perfect day for their wedding, replied Sam: "Hmmm… How about August 24? It's the day that I first met you." Sam cooed Danny, "Aww, you still remember that?" "Why would I ever forget that?" Danny chuckled.

As they suggested dates for their wedding, they were greeted by their friend, Mayor Tucker, who was also having a picnic at the park. "Hi guys!" Tucker greeted them. Sam responded, "Mayor! I mean Tucker! It's nice to see you here!" Sam, seeing Tucker in his casual clothes and not on his formalwear, asked, "Wait. What are you doing here?" Tucker jokingly said, "So, the mayor cannot have his break? As a mayor, it is my privilege to forget my busy duties and spend some time with my friends." Danny, looking behind Tucker, was shocked to see that Tucker has someone with him. It was Valerie!

Danny exclaimed, "OMG, Tucker! I always knew you two would end up together!" Tucker, not knowing what Danny meant, asked him, "What do you mean?" Danny responded with a grin, "What do I mean? What does that mean?" Danny pointed at Valerie, who was sitting beside a tree. "Oh, her? Yeah, we've been together for like, few weeks." Danny gleefully hugged Tucker, saying, "Congratulations, old pal!" Sam, seeing Danny and Tucker, hugged them both as well, saying, "So, how is it that you didn't told us about it?" Tucker explained, "I should have, but I decided to let the both of you know yourselves." Danny, happy that his old pal finally found love, exclaimed, "GROUP HUG!" Then they all had a tight and happy hug. Sam, seeing Valerie happy with Tucker, accepts her in their group. "Val!" called Sam. "Come on, join us!" Valerie stood up smiling and ran towards them, joining in the group hug.

After pulling out from the hug, Tucker inquired the engaged about their wedding. "So, when is the lucky day?" Sam answered in wonder, "Wha-at? What lucky day?" "When do you plan to marry?" Valerie asked. Danny responded, "Oh yeah. We haven't selected a day yet. But I'm pretty sure that whatever that day is, I'm gonna make special for Sam." Sam blushed and rested her head on Danny's shoulder.

"Well," Tucker spoke, "Whatever that day is, I'd be there. Just make sure you invite cute girls!" Valerie, hearing Tucker's last statement, elbowed him on the stomach, saying "Yeah! And that includes me!", to which Tucker affirms Valerie's statement with a thumbs-up while bending his body due to Valerie's punch. "I was just kidding! Jeez," Tucker shouted. Danny, Sam and Valerie were all laughing while Tucker is still cramming his stomach.

Danny and Sam decided to leave the park, since it's going dark, and so that Tucker can spend some privacy with his girlfriend Valerie. Before leaving, Tucker gave Danny and Sam a piece of memory that will remind them of their friendship, his old PDA. "Here," Tucker handed to Danny and Sam his old phone. "Here is my, sort of a pre-wedding gift, for you two. Even if you have kids and be successful in life, remember our goofy adventures back when we were students." "Don't worry, Tuck," laughingly said Danny. "How would we ever forget you?" Danny, Sam and Tucker simply chuckled.

* * *

After that, Danny went into ghost, took Sam and flew away. While flying above the city, Sam told Danny, "This must be the 249th time we went for a ride together." "Really?" asked Danny. "I guess so, since we've been flying together for… I don't know how many times.", Sam told her boyfriend. Danny replied, "So, it had been that much!" Danny and Sam went silent for a few moments before an idea popped on their head. Then they both exclaimed, "September 24!" "Yes, what a perfect day!", said Danny.

Having decided when to have their wedding, Sam showed her feelings for Danny again. "I love you, Danny Phantom." Sam kissed Danny on the cheek, making Danny smile, despite being tired flying for hours. Danny, turning his face to Sam, said to his fiancée, "I love you too, my Goth Girl." Danny and Sam's lips soon met in a heartwarming kiss, while the moon beamed its luminous energy to the couple, reflecting their love and compassion.

* * *

Danny flew Sam to their house, where they were greeted my Mr. Manson. Sam, asleep in Danny's arms, let him take Sam to her room. After laying down Sam in her bed, Danny was surprised by Mr. Manson, who was following them a while ago. "So, my future son-in-law", asked Mr. Manson, "When is the lucky day?" Danny responded, "Uh, Mr. Manson-" to which Mr. Manson tells him, "Just call me Dad. After all, I will be your father-in-law." Danny continues his answer, "Uh, Dad, we want our wedding to be on September 24." "Ah, I see." Mr. Manson, wanting to know why he chose such day, asked the young man, "Why September 24?"

Danny quickly answered, "It's a memorable number for me and Sam, since today was the 249th time we flew together." Mr. Manson responded, "Well, that is such memorable for you and Sam. I hope that your wedding will be a success." Danny thanked Mr. Manson for supporting him with his wish of being together with Sam forever. "So, do you have any plans in the future?" Mr. Manson inquired Danny.

Danny, inspired by his girlfriend, mentioned every piece of information Danny can talk out about his plans for Sam:

"After we finished college, we will find a job. We're not yet sure on when to have kids; we're not yet ready for that. If we are ever to have children, two or three may be enough."

"And your residence?" Mr. Manson asked Danny.

Danny answers, "Oh, it will be our family house. My mom and dad bought a housea few miles from Amity Park and they will be staying there. My sister Jazz now lives in Ultra-Posh-Polter-Hiest with his husband, Dash Baxter. So, Fenton Works was left for me. I and Sam can stay there."

"I see," Mr. Manson agreed to Danny's plans. "In that case, I wish you good luck on you future with my daughter. I really believe you are gonna make her life happy."

"I can assure you that, Dad." Mr. Manson gave Danny a hug before leaving the room and proceeding to his bedroom to get some rest. Danny, now feeling exhausted, flew back to his home and went to sleep as well.


	8. Clockwork's Intermission: Thank You, Sam

**While I'm working on the next chapter, here's something I made. Clockwork gives us another travel to the past! ENJOY!**

**Once again, reviews inspire me! :))) I'm trying to make my stories as ROMANTIC, CHEESY and TOUCHING as possible.**

* * *

**TIME TRAVEL with DANNY PHANTOM and SAM**

**Clockwork's Intermission:**  
**"Thank You, Sam!"**

* * *

_TIME OUT._

_I still remember the day when I helped young Danny changed his future by making him realize of his wrongdoings. If I haven't meddled with Daniel's future, I cannot bring you to this time travel adventure. The future you would see would be unlike the future you expected, there is no more peace. Everywhere, you would see destruction, catastrophe and disaster. If I haven't stopped Dark Danny, then there will be no more Ghost Zone as well._

_But, because of his realization and love for his family and friends, he prevented his dark future from prevailing. Owing all if this to me, Danny promised to change his ways for his better future. And what future do I see on him now? Indeed, Danny lived up to his promises and his future is as bright as the sun._

_Who would ever thought, that the simple friendship of Danny Fenton and Sam Manson brought them to a brighter future together? Who would ever thought, that Danny's powers will make him realize of his purpose to his friends?_

_I am going to show you Danny and Sam's history, back when they first met, until the day they began cherishing their relationship._

_TIME IN._

* * *

It was back when Danny was in second grade. Tucker and Danny had been friends since, like BIRTH, until destiny caused Danny's path to cross with a goth girl, Samantha.

Sam was just a new student at Amity Park Public School, where she had no friends, until fate causes her to meet her new friends, Danny and Tucker.

And this is when their friendship grew. The three of them had been together until now, and on their ninth grade, was the time that Danny's life changed forever, thanks to his friend Sam.

FLASHBACK:

_Danny, Tucker and Sam, at the Fenton Works Laboratory, sometime during their ninth grade. Sam took a picture of Danny holding his hazmat suit. Danny tells his friends that the portal didn't work when his parents tested it. Sam then encourages Danny to try exploring the inside, to which Danny becomes curious on what might exist inside the portal. _

_Danny puts on the suit, where Sam pulls of Jack's face from the chest. Danny enters the portal nervously, looking around to see what's inside. Just as he placed his hand on the portal's wall a beep sounded. Danny accidentally pressed the "On" button inside the machine. A very bright light accompanied by electric currents filled the room, where Danny was hit by one of the currents. Danny screamed in pain, as the electricity entered his body carrying ectoplasmic energy, and fusing it onto Danny's DNA, making him half ghost. _

_Electric shocks inside the portal sent Danny flying outside the machine, slamming him into a wall. Sam and Tucker hurried to help Danny, who was unconscious. To Sam and Tucker's surprise, Danny's face and body has changed. His hair, from black, turned into snowy white. His hazmat suit, which consisted of a white suit with black collar, gloves, belt and boots, changed colors. His suit is now black, with white collar, boots, belt and gloves. Danny, slowly regaining consciousness, opened his eyes, which surprised Sam and Tucker, Danny's eyes are glowing! His eyes turned from sky blue to ectoplasmic green._

Sam, upon learning that her friend became a half-ghost, blamed herself for the accident and regretted that he forced Danny to explore the unexplored. But after being with Danny and helping him in his newfound powers, she never blamed herself again. In addition, Danny thanked Sam for encouraging him to explore the portal; if it wasn't for Sam, there will be no "Danny Phantom".

After Danny gained his ghost powers and committed himself to becoming Amity Park's "duly deputized protector", fighting ghosts day and night, here and there, Sam has always been by his side, every single day. Sam was also the one keeping Danny happy, especially when he gets bullied by some football hunks, gets annoyed by his ghost-obsessive parents, or gets slammed into a wall by some ghost hunter or ghost that loves boxes. Becoming Danny's sort of a "sidekick", Sam developed her skills on ghost hunting.

* * *

Daniel and Samantha's affections for each other had been oblivious for a long time, although sometimes they show signs of affection with one another. Sam, actually, was the first to have a true crush on Danny. Whenever Danny joins or gets hooked up with various girls like Paulina and Valerie, Sam easily gets jealous. It was only a matter of time before Danny also developed her feelings for Sam. Danny's jealousy was really seen at the time when Gregor, a.k.a. Elliot, dated Sam, even coming to a point that he spied on them, to make sure Sam does not get hurt.

Because of Danny and Sam's strong love and care for each other, they were able to save each other from outside forces that try to invade their minds and break their friendship. Because of Danny's ultimate love for his best friend Sam, he was able to resist Freakshow's mind control abilities. The love for Sam in his heart prevailed rather than his magic-controlled mind, and he was able to keep his best friend from any harm. This experience also made him realize of his weaknesses, and made him a lot stronger. When Sam was turned into the queen of the plants by Undergrowth, Danny tried to convince Sam that she wasn't the Sam he knew that ruled herself, promising to bring her back to his side. After defeating Undergrowth, Danny gave Sam an ice crystal, a symbol of their "strong" bond, implying that he's happy that Sam's okay, and back to her normal self again.

Danny and Sam realized their affections for each other in the form of a dream. Both Danny and Sam had the same dream, where Danny was famous and Sam is his girlfriend. However, due to Nocturne's controls, their dream was cut short. However, at the end, they were still denial on their affections, stating that they cannot remember what happened in their dreams,

* * *

Danny and Sam's doubts and worries about the future of their friendship finally came to an end, when they both revealed their true feelings for one another. Still uncertain if Danny will still return alive, Sam handed him over the "Wes" ring and made him promise to come back, so she will know that he will come back. Promising to return for her and for the world, Danny kissed Sam, passionately, for the first time. After Danny was hailed as the world's savior, Danny, finally realizing that the world is safe, started his relationship with his friend, Sam, and thanked her for being by his side, every step of the way.

* * *

_TIME OUT!_


	9. Time Travel No 5: An Invitation

**I forgot to mention how I love writing formal letters and invitations! So I incorporated them into the next chapter of my story!**

**Oh, and by the way, welcome to the Year 2013!**

**Enjoy the story! And again, REVIEWS INSPIRE ME! xD**

* * *

**TIME TRAVEL with DANNY PHANTOM and SAM**

**Chapter 5**  
**An Invitation**

* * *

_Two weeks before Danny and Sam's Wedding_

As Mayor Tucker Foley was in his office, signing some contracts for an upcoming construction project, his assistant came by. "Mayor, an invitation for you!" Ms. Star, the deputy secretary to the City Mayor, handed the invitation to him. The invitation reads as follows,

_THE HONORABLE TUCKER FOLEY  
Mayor of the Great Metropolis of Amity Park_

_Because you have shared in our lives by your friendship and love, we, _

_DANIEL G. FENTON (A.K.A. DANNY PHANTOM) AND SAMANTHA J. MANSON_

_Together with our parents, Jack L. Fenton, Madeline G. Fenton, Jeremy H. Manson and Pamela J. Manson,_

_Invite you to share the beginning of our new life together when we exchange marriage vows on Tuesday, the 24__th__ of September at half after four o'clock at the City Plaza, City of Amity Park. _

_Reception will follow at the Fenton Works._

_RSVP: Mr. Daniel Fenton: +(02)(xxx)(xxxxxxxx)_

* * *

_Members of the Entourage_

_Mr. G. Lancer, Principal of Casper High School  
Mr. Damon Gray, President of Axiom Laboratories Corporation  
Mr. Dashiell Baxter, team captain of Amity Park "Ghosts" Football Team  
Mrs. Paulina, television actress  
Ms. Valerie Gray, professional ghost hunter  
Mr. Kwan, professional football player  
Ms. Star, Deputy Secretary to the City Mayor_

_Frostbite, Leader of the Far Frozen of the Ghost Zone  
Pandora, the known creator the of the Great Box  
Clockwork, the Ghost Master of Time  
Desiree, the Wishing Ghost  
Skulker, the Greatest Hunter of Ghosts  
Ember McLain, teen singer, singing sensation  
The Lunch Lady, the Ghost Lady of food and meat  
The Box Ghost, the Ghost of all containers, cardboard and square  
Johnny 13, the fastest rider in the Ghost Zone  
Kitty, fashion icon in the Ghost Zone_

_The Honorable Mayor Tucker Foley  
Best Man_

_Mrs. Jasmine G. Fenton-Baxter  
Maid of Honor_

_Ms. Danielle G. Fenton / "Dani Phantom"  
Bridesmaid_

_Mr. Sidney Poindexter  
Groomsmen_

_Ms. Box Lunch  
Flower Girl_

_Mr. Youngblood, the Pirate Ghost  
Ring bearer _

* * *

Upon finishing reading the invitation, Tucker immediately called Danny's phone. Unfortunately, Danny was unable to answer. Tucker, wanting to respond to his best friend's invite and request, walked towards the door, ready to open. Tucker was surprised by Danny and Sam, who were supposed to enter the Mayor's office. "Oh, guys! I was just about to call you!" Tucker exclaimed. "I just received your invitation. I would love to be your best man!" Danny exclaimed with joy, "Well, that's great!" Tucker then inquired about their presence in the city hall. "Well, what are you guys doing here?"

Danny answered, "Oh yeah, we need a letter from you, stating that you wed us civilly. The preacher cannot allow us to marry unless we show proof that we are legally bound by law." Tucker, always ready to help his friends and everyone else, granted their request. "Well, in that case, no worries. I'll have the memo sent to you as soon as possible." Sam, seeing her friend help her and his fiancée so much, grabbed the two boys and had another group hug. Sam whispered, "Oh thank you, Tucker! You know, you're gonna last forever as mayor."

* * *

_Three Days After_  
_One Weeks and Four Days before the Wedding_

Danny Phantom travelled into the Ghost Zone to invite some of his special ghost guests. Meanwhile, Sam was busy sending invitations of their wedding to some of her closest friends.

After Danny went back into the human world, he changed back into his human form, quickly dashed upstairs to his room, to find a letter on his desk. There was no sender or return address inscripted on the letter, which made Danny curious. Opening the envelope and unfolding the parchment, the letter read as follows:

* * *

_Danny Phantom  
Fenton Works, City of Amity Park, the Human World  
13 September_

_Hello, Danny Phantom, the Savior of the Ghost Zone._

_I have heard the news that you will be married to your girlfriend, Sam Manson. I congratulate you, for finding your true love after saving the world._

_But, as a ghost, you are still bound to the Rules of the Ghost World. You will be required to have a "bounding" ceremony, which are done by ghosts who are to be married; either one or both of them are ghosts._

_Please let us know when to conduct the bounding ceremony, so we can allot time to prepare for it. I will be awaiting your response within three days._

_Walker, the Prison Ghost  
Leader of the Observant High Council_

_P.S. The bounding ceremony must be conducted before any ceremony on your world._

* * *

Danny immediately picked up his phone to call Sam and tell her about the letter. Sam quickly went to Fenton Works. Upon hearing Danny's words, a loud scream filled the house. "A what?", shouted Sam, who was raged about the requirement. "Well, it's a ghost regulation, and I'm a ghost. So we need to follow it". Sam, seeing no other choice, gave in. Sam and Danny wrote a short response back to Walker, which reads as follows:

* * *

_Walker, the Prison Ghost  
Leader of the Observant High Council  
13 September_

_Walker. I have received your memo. Well, if it's a regulation, so be it. Prepare the ceremony which is to be conducted four days from now. I am looking forward to your cooperation and attendance to this "magnificent" event. _

_Danny Phantom and Samantha Manson_

* * *

Danny and Sam, after sending the letter to the Ghost Zone, went into Jazz's home, just a few miles away from Amity Park, to discuss the wedding plans. Danny and Sam chose Jazz to be their organizer, to which Jazz describes it as an "honor".

Meanwhile, Walker received Danny's response, and began preparing for the ghost ceremony as well.


	10. Time Travel No 6: Safe in the Rain

**Hello, everyone! It's raining cats and dogs here! And what better way to not get bored is to continue this story!**

**Thanks for the feedbacks! :)**

* * *

**TIME TRAVEL with DANNY PHANTOM and SAM**

**Chapter 6**  
**Safe in the Rain**

* * *

_A week and a day before Danny and Sam's wedding_

Torrential rains poured down the city. Fierce winds blew onto the metropolis. The bright sun that supposedly went out to play did not show up. As early as 10 in the morning, the skies became as dark as the night. There was no storm, just merely a monsoon. But this one was so powerful - much, much stronger than a hurricane.

Sam was busy speaking in her phone, discussing with her dressmaker about her wedding gown. Meanwhile, Danny was at his home, thinking about the ghost ceremony, which is to be conducted the following day. Danny, bored, and knowing that Sam might be bored too, went ghost, put on his jacket, and flew into Sam's house.

Danny went invisible and fazed through the door to see his fiancée talk to someone over the phone. After Sam ended the call, she felt a cold sensation. But knowing that it might just be the weather, she ignored it. Sam walked into the door, and to her surprise, a Danny Phantom surprised her. "Hey there, sweetie!" Danny greeted her, and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, Ghost Boy!" Sam cuddled her boyfriend. "What are you doing here?", she added. Danny answered, "I think that my sweetie might be bored and cold, so I went here to, at least, cheer you up." Sam cooed him, "Aw, you're so sweet!" Sam grabbed Danny and hugged him, whispering, "Yes, I might need some company." Danny then reverted back to his human form and went downstairs to see Jeremy and Pamela, Sam's parents. "Oh, hello, Danny!", greeted Jeremy. "We didn't expect you here!" Danny, looking at Sam, replied, "Well, my sweetie might need some company." Pamela, seeing her daughter with the love of her life, stood up and said, "Well, in that case, I'll leave you both here for a while." Jeremy and Pamela went upstairs, while Danny sat down the couch and Sam turned on the television.

But instead of movies, a news program was shown on the TV. "Breaking news! The strong rains and weinds has damaged the City Hall! The Mayor of Amity Park Tucker Foley is stranded along with his employees." Danny and Sam, seeing their friend in danger, quickly stood up. Danny, however, said, "I'm going there. Sam, you stay here." Sam, never wanting to be left alone by his boyfriend, asked, "Why? Tucker's in danger, and it's dangerous outside, even for you!" Danny courageously said, "It's much dangerous for you. I can handle this. I don't wanna lose you."

In an instant, Danny exclaimed, "I'M GOING GHOST!" Suddenly, two glowing white rings formed, surrounding Danny's waist, which separated to reveal a ghost kid, Danny Phantom. He quickly faded and flew outside to save Tucker and the employees. Sam, lonely in her house, whispered while crying, "I don't wanna lose you too."

* * *

Danny arrived at the City Hall, where he saw a stranded Tucker and some people, seeking refuge in his office. As of the moment, half of the city hall was destroyed by the fierce winds and torrential rains. Danny quickly grabbed Tucker, shouting "Everyone, grab hold of me and Tucker!" In a flash, all of the people became intangible, while Danny flew them to a nearby building.

Meanwhile, Sam, worried about his boyfriend, quickly wore a jacket and rushed to the door, only to be quickly stopped by Pamela. "Samantha, where do you think you're going? It's dangerous outside!" Sam, becoming more worried and feared about his boyfriend, with tears falling from her eyes, said, "I cannot lose him." Sam quickly opened the door and run as Pamela calls Sam back.

Sam wondered in the streets, making her way towards the City Hall. Danny was still in the building, assisting Tucker and the employees, where one of them spotted a person in front of the hall. "Mr. Mayor! Quick! There's still one left in the building!" Tucker and Danny rushed to the window, where they saw a person they did not expect: Sam. She was sitting in front of the hall, very sad because she thought her boyfriend might have been blown off by the winds. Danny quickly fazed through the window to get her. Sam, who was freezing due to the cold weather, was picked up by Danny and flew into another building.

* * *

Instead of being asked if she was okay, she was scolded by Danny. "What were you doing there? I told you to stay there, it's far too dangerous!" Sam, crying, defended, "Well, it's dangerous for you too! You know what I would feel if you got hurt! You would break my heart, Danny! I cannot let you do that to me! I don't want to lose you…" Danny cannot utter a single word on Sam's statements and remained silent for about a minute, with tears also falling down his face.

"I… I don't… want to lose you too, Sam.", stammered Danny, who hugged Sam tightly. "I just want you to be safe," he added.

Sam, seeing Danny safe with her, apologized. "I'm sorry, Danny. I also just want you safe." Danny and Sam, finally understanding each other, pulled out from their hug and flew back to where Tucker and his employees were. "Danny!", exclaimed Tucker. "Sam!", he added. Danny then told everyone else to remain there until the rain stops.

As for Danny and Sam, instead of flying back home, they went outside the building. Feeling that they are safe in each other's arms, faced the strong rains and walked towards home. "So," said Danny to his girlfriend, "Ready for tomorrow's ceremony?" Sam exclaimed, "Oh my! I almost forgot! The binding ceremony! Do we even need to prepare?" Danny chuckled, "Well, we can talk about that when we get home."

As they headed home, they came across the giant hill where they usually go together. Danny, feeling that this is yet another great moment for his life, bowed in front of Sam and asked, "May I have this dance, my girlfriend?" Sam, flattered at the moment, placed her hand on Danny's and slyly answered, "Of course, my Ghost Boy." Danny wrapped her hands around Sam's waist, while Sam threw her hands around Danny's neck. This is like their passionate kisses, but without the lips melding onto each other. They slowly moved and danced, while hearing the melody of every raindrop splashing onto the ponds and into the ground, the soothing sound the winds blew into them, and every rustle of the leaves that were falling down the trees.

* * *

In an instant, the rain slowly dissipated and the winds blew softer. The dark clouds that hid the sun slowly faded, revealing a bright light that gives life to all. People in Amity Park began leaving their houses and clean up the streets, while Mayor Foley went back to the City Hall to assess the building for the repairs and renovations it will need.

Danny and Sam ended their dance in the rain and continued their journey back to Sam's home, smiling. After arriving, they discussed about the ghost ceremony to be conducted the next day.


	11. Time Travel No 7: The Bounding Ceremony

**Here we go. Enjoy! Well, I got inspired by your responses. :)))**

**P.S. I invented this so-called "bounding ceremony".**

* * *

**TIME TRAVEL with DANNY PHANTOM and SAM**

**Chapter 7  
The Ghost Bounding Ceremony**

* * *

**A week before the wedding**

Today, the bounding ceremony of the Ghost World is to be conducted. Sam, after preparing herself, made her way onto Fenton Works, where she saw the Specter Speeder. "Hi, Danny!" greeted Sam, where a ghost boy fazed out of the speeder. "Hey there, Goth Girl!" Danny took Sam's hand and asked, "Are you ready?" Without doubts, Sam replied, "Yes. I am ready." The two of them boarded the Speeder and entered the Ghost Zone.

As they made their way to the Observants' Realm, all ghosts who came across them applauded, some even shouting "Savior of the Ghost Zone!" Danny had never been so happy and proud of himself, as these ghosts whom he had picked fights with, now hails him as their hero. Sam became happy as well, now that Danny is no longer considered a threat to the ghost race.

But, they wondered why they didn't spot some of Danny's "best" enemies. Danny, in his mind, said, "Well, they might be tired of all the action we had."

* * *

Arriving at the Seat of the Ghost Zone Authority, the Observants' Realm, where Walker, now the Leader of the High Council, and a group of observants, awaits them, Danny and Sam stepped out of the Speeder. "Hello, Danny Phantom, Hero of the World. Hello, Ms Samantha Manson," greeted Walker. "Welcome to the Observant High Council." Walker led the two into a great hall, where they saw portraits of notable observants in the Ghost Zone. "Well, Mr. Walker. How did you end up becoming the Leader of the Observants?", Danny inquired Walker, to which the former jailer responded,

"The Observants felt that I cannot practice my profession as a jailer and executioner, so they appointed me as one of the Observants' executioner. After the Observants saw my performance in providing justice to everyone, they offered me the position of Leader of the High Council. At first, I was hesitant; handling a higher position will also mean a lot of pressures. But seeing almost everyone counts on me, I decided to accept the position."

Danny remembered the time that Walker attempted his and Sam's life. "Hmmm… So that explains why you broke the truce. You think you're the most powerful ghost in the Ghost Zone?" Danny cannot help but become enraged by Walker's actions in the past. "You think you can simply try to fight me and my girlfriend?"

Walker, feeling ashamed of his past actions, fell down into his knees in front of the Ghost Zone's hero, pleaded, "Apologies, Danny Phantom, I meant not to break the truce. I just cannot resist on seeking revenge for releasing my prisoners a long time ago. But now, I have learned the true essence of my profession: to give justice according to what my mind and my heart dictates, and not what the rules and regulations dictate." Danny asked Walker to stand up, saying, "No need for apologies. It is enough that you have realized your duty to the Ghost Zone."

* * *

Arriving at the Grand Assembly, Danny, Sam and Walker were welcomed by various ghosts who were invited to witness the "bounding" of their hero to his love. Notable visitors and guests are Danny's former enemies, his mentors and allies, and the Observants. The ceremony began with an official announcement from Walker. According to rules set forth, Sam will be automatically become a member of the Ghost World, although she will remain as human.

Danny and Sam walked towards the center of the Assembly, surrounded by ghosts sitting in chairs around the large room. Then walker went in front of Danny and Sam to face them.

"Ghosts, we are all gathered here together, to bind our greatest hero and his girlfriend as one. Those who wish to disagree to this joining of two hearts, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Walker then continued,

"I remember how young Danny saved us and our great realm from an impending disaster. He courageously went into the Ghost Zone and urged us ghosts to help him. At first, we did not think of helping, for he had caused enough damage and threat to our world. But seeing how Danny is willing to sacrifice even himself, it came to our senses that we should forget all the past actions, and strive together to save our world. After he had accomplished his ultimate mission of saving his world and our Ghost World, his friendship with his best friend, Samantha, or as they call her Sam, began to bloom. The time finally came that Danny has ultimately embraced his new responsibility as the World and the Ghost Zone's protector, and is willing to risk his life."

Touched by Walker's words, Danny and Sam looked onto each other as tears fell into their eyes. Walker pointed his palm to Sam and stated,

"Ms. Samantha's contribution to the development of our hero brought us an inspiration, that in the midst of a disaster approaching, love will still prevail, even in the darkest times. Therefore, I hereby declare Ms. Samantha J. Manson, girlfriend and soon wife of Danny Phantom, as a member of the Ghost Zone. She will be lawfully aid and protected under the Authority of the Ghost Zone Rules and Regulations."

Walker moved his hand towards Danny, saying, "And to further show our token of gratitude for the ghost boy who saved our world, I hereby grant your wish to amend the Truce I enacted six years ago. I now see that your former enemies have no more deep grudge in hunting you or your world."

And to officially bind Danny and Sam in accordance with the rules set by the Ghost Zone, Walker announced," And by the power vested in my authority, as the Leader of the Observant High Council, I hereby announce Danny Phantom and Ms. Samantha J. Manson, bound as one, as the Ghost World sees them."

Danny and Sam kissed, to which Walker applauses for the couple and the witnesses were cheering for their hero. Walker then gave the floor to the new ghost couple, to give their announcements.

* * *

Danny thanked everyone who attended and witnessed their sort-of-a "Ghost wedding". He also thanked them for granting his wishes that the ghosts can now visit his world. Sam thanked the ghosts as well, for accepting her as a part of their world. Walker then led Danny and Sam back outside, where their Specter Speeder awaits. Before departing, Danny said, "Walker, don't miss my wedding, okay?", to which Walker affirms, "Of course, Danny Phantom. I will witness the best day of your lives."

Danny and Sam then boarded the speeder and made their way back to the Ghost Portal, where their new life as a ghost couple is about to begin.


	12. Clockwork's Intermission: Access Granted

**While I'm still working on my next chapter, here is YET ANOTHER CHEESY intermission. Enjoy!**

* * *

**TIME TRAVEL with DANNY PHANTOM and SAM**

**CLOCKWORK's INTERMISSION:**  
**Access Granted!**

* * *

**_TIME OUT._**

As I was accessing the Internet, well, since there is also internet here in the Ghost Zone, I came across a private-access system of files, of which are stored in the computer of our hero, Danny Fenton. With the time powers I had, I went back in time to see what is the key to accessing those information. But I discovered that I was not the only one who was eager to see the contents of that computer.

And better, Danny's computer did not show Sam its files. It also showed up something Sam never expects.

Here, let me show you a familiar person who "faced all odds" to open her boyfriend's computer, to discover something else in it.

**_TIME IN!_**

* * *

_Four Years after the Events of Phantom Planet_

* * *

"ACCESS DENIED."

"PLEASE ENTER CORRECT PASSWORD."

"99 ATTEMPTS REMAINING."

* * *

These words were projected from the LCD screen of Danny's computer while Sam tries to access it. Danny told Sam to save some of her ghost files onto his computer. But Danny forgot to leave the computer logged on; he was too busy preparing for a meeting at the City Hall with the Mayor.

"Argh! I've tried many passwords already!", Sam exclaimed. She had tried various letter combinations, like Danny's family name, alter ego, school student number, birthdate, even his favorite food, but none to avail.

She tried using some of their friends' information, such as Tucker's PDA model, Sam's favorite goth event, Dash's football club, Mr. Lancer's famous expressions, and even Paulina's favorite color.

Sam tried all set of words related to Danny Phantom and his ghost enemies, such as Skulker, Walker, Box Ghost, Ember and Spectra. Unfortunately, none of those were able to unlock Danny's computer.

Suddenly, Sam remembers Danny's old password that was used by Jazz to access his private ghost files. Remembering every girl Danny got hooked up, she tries to enter them. "Ah, yes!", she exclaimed. "Paulina Fenton! That'll do the trick!" After typing every letter and pressed the Enter, her eager turned into irritation. The screen still displays,

* * *

"ACCESS DENIED."

"PLEASE ENTER CORRECT PASSWORD."

"53 ATTEMPTS REMAINING."

* * *

Luckily for Sam, and Danny as well, in case they forget their password, they have a hundred attempts to enter the correct code, or all files stored on the computer will be wiped out. Permanently.

Sam even tried weird letter and word combinations such as "Dash is so Lame", "Mr. Lancer is like sleeping pills", "My dad is cramming", and many others. But none was able to give her access to Danny's files.

Sam looked at the ring Danny gave her three years ago, when the world was in danger. She thought, if her boyfriend was here, he would share the password with her.

At that moment, an awkward idea entered Sam's mind. Seeing that she is Danny's girlfriend, and anything that Danny will do or think will be related to her. But she rejected the idea, thinking of it as "impossible".

Sam proceeded to try other letter and number combinations, but none to avail. Her allowed attempts suddenly went down into her last chance. Only one attempt left.

Feeling desperate, Sam tried her idea. She slowly entered:

S- A- M- A- N- T- H- A- - M- - F- E- N- T- O- N

Sam closed her eyes and turned her face away from the screen while she pressed the Enter button. But it's not the Access Granted that greeted Sam. It was a:

* * *

"WELCOME, SAMANTHA M. FENTON!"

* * *

These words are placed at the bottom of a photo of her and Danny. Sam was surprised. Why would ever Danny name his computer after her? And why would Danny choose their couple photo to be his user account photo?

But this is what surprised Sam more. Instead of files, which Sam tries to access, a movie player displayed on the screen. Various images of Danny and her together played on a slide-show style video. There were photos of him and her when they first met, when Danny got his ghost powers, during the first prom night, the day Danny Phantom was hailed as a hero, and their graduation day. Sam was deeply touched by her boyfriend's little surprise.

After the video ended, the movie player closed, to reveal Danny's desktop empty, with an animated wallpaper of the Ghost Portal, displaying the words,

* * *

Happy Anniversary, Sam! I love you!

* * *

Tears of joy began falling off Sam's eyes. She then felt that someone was behind her, watching her and the computer. Sam turned around to see her boyfriend, Danny Phantom. Sam quickly stood up and threw herself to Danny, still in tears, saying, "Thank you very much, Danny!" Danny jokingly responded, "So, you know the password to my computer now?" Sam chuckled, "Yes. I can get used to it."

Danny and Sam's lips touched. Their kiss was just short, but the amount of feelings they had was just about the same as when they had their first kiss in the Antarctic.

"I love you, Sam." Danny said to his girlfriend.

"I love you too, my hero." Sam said softly, wiping out her tears.

Afterwards, Danny carried Sam into the sky as they passed through the buildings.

* * *

TIME OUT.


	13. I Do: The Wedding - Part 1: Treasures

**Danny and Sam's wedding will consist of two (2) parts. Enjoy while I am working on the continuation! :)))**

**Reviews are my Inspiration! xD**

* * *

**TIME TRAVEL with DANNY PHANTOM and SAM**

**Chapter 8: "I Do"**  
**Part 1: Treasures**

* * *

_September 24, Danny and Sam's wedding day_  
_Wedding Ceremony 4.30PM_

Finally, Danny and Sam's dreams are finally coming true! The Fentons and the Mansons, Danny and Sam's high school and college buddies, even the Ghost Zone is excited about what they want to call, the "Marriage of the Year". Everything was prepared and counted for, thanks to Jazz, who served as the wedding organizer.

* * *

_7AM, Fenton Works_

Danny was woken by his phone, which was set to alarm at 7AM. There, Danny felt the excitement, feeling that today, his and Sam's dreams of being together will finally become a reality. Since the wedding ceremony will begin at 4 in the afternoon, Danny had plenty of time to do other things.

_8AM, Manson Residence_

Meanwhile, Sam was still asleep at 7AM. She doesn't wake up until 11AM, because she's a Goth, and for her beauty sleep. Jazz tried to reach Sam, calling her phone, but the sleepy Goth girl did not answer. Jazz begins to get worried, but a text message soon arrived at her phone. The message says, "Jazz, I'll be up at 11AM. Beauty rest. Goth thing. See you later!".

* * *

_2PM, Fenton Works_

Tucker went into Fenton Works to see Danny, and prepare for the wedding as well. "So," Tucker asked Danny. "You ready?" Danny simply replied, "Much ready than you think." Tucker then proceeded to the guest room to prepare himself. After taking a shower, Tucker called his girlfriend Valerie. "Hey, Val!" Tucker greeted. "So, you ready?" Valerie answered, "Yeah. Just a few more touches and I'm good!" "All right then, see ya later!", Tucker ended the call.

Jazz phoned some of the guests who will be part of the entourage, to ensure that all will be present and on time. He called Mr. Lancer, Danielle Fenton, Kwan, and Star. All of them responded to Jazz's phone calls, and assured her that they are preparing and will be on time for the ceremony.

Danny was preparing himself as well. After taking a shower and styling his hair, he found a mysterious package on his desk. The tag says, "To Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Fenton".

Danny opened the box, to find a piece of rolled parchment inside. Danny took the paper and unrolled it, revealing a letter. The message says,

* * *

_Danny. _

_We have seen you grow up so fast, and in an instant, you're going to be married to the love of your life. We are so proud that our son is the Ghost Boy that saved the world six years ago. We are truly sorry that we attempted to catch you then, but we promise to keep cool when it comes to hunting ghosts._

_Danny, accept this gift. This is a family treasure, one that has been in our lineage for hundreds of years. This was given to me by your dad, who gave it to him by your grandma and was married to for 43 years. If I remember correctly, you are the tenth person in our lineage to receive this. _

_Now that you are going to marry the woman you loved, it's time to pass it on to your generation. Live our family's legacy, Danny. Share it with your new love. Cherish it. We will always be there for you two._

_Love,  
Mom and Dad_

* * *

Danny removed another piece of paper from the box to reveal a golden ring with a diamond on it. Inside the ring, the word "Fenton" is inscripted. Although the ring has been through lots of generations, the value of this precious memory is still unbreakable.

* * *

_2PM, Manson Residence_

Sam, after her almost sixteen-hour beauty sleep, is finally preparing for her dream event. A group of stylists was hired by Pamela to prepare Sam.

As Sam's hair was being styled, she noticed a small box on her table, just same as what Danny received. She took the box and opened it, revealing also a note inside. The letter says,

* * *

_My dearest Sam,_

_I am so proud of you. After all the years of your friendship with Danny, you have finally understood your feelings for one another. Now, that dream that both of you is waiting to happen, is going to become a reality. _

_I'm sorry for our past understandings. I just want you to be your best at all times. But if Goth is what you want to express your inner self, so live up to it. Be yourself. Don't let anyone judge you by what you look, but how you choose to look._

_Sam, I'm giving you this precious gift. Your grandma gave it to me before I was married to your dad. She told me, "Remember what family is all about: Sharing. You have shared your feelings, now it's time to share your lives with one another." Remember the same, Sam, and live your life with Danny._

_Love, Mom_

* * *

Sam looked inside the box to find a golden necklace with a garnet gem pendant on it. At the back of the pendant, the following words are engraved, _"Family is Sharing"._ Sam quickly stood up and threw herself to her mom, who was behind her. "Thank you, Mom. I promise you, our family will be happy."


	14. I Do: The Wedding - Part 2: Commitments

**Here's the second part. Enjoy while I am working on the next chapter! :)))**

**As always, Reviews are my Inspiration! xD**

**And I apologize, I was intending to have a third part for this chapter, but I shortened it, to give way for more stories! :)**

* * *

**TIME TRAVEL with DANNY PHANTOM and SAM**

**Chapter 8: "I Do"**  
**Part 2: Commitments**

* * *

_3:30PM, Amity Park City Plaza_

Jazz arrived at the City Hall plaza, accompanied by her husband Dash, his best friend Kwan and his girlfriend Star. They were just in time to begin the preparations and final checks for the ceremony.

Guests and members of the entourage began to arrive. The first ones to arrive were Mr. Lancer, Mr. Damon Gray and his daughter, Valerie, Paulina, and Danielle Fenton.

The ghost guests were the next to arrive. Skulker and Ember arrive first, followed by Frostbite, Pandora, Clockwork and Desiree. Box Ghost and Lunch Lady arrived next, together with their daughter, Box Lunch. Youngblood, Poindexter, Kitty and Johnny arrived last, riding Johnny's fast bike.

Everyone was present and on time, and would just wait for four o-clock. While waiting, Clockwork joked Desiree, "Hey, would you wish to see what happens later? I can show you!" Desiree responded, "Nah, it'll ruin the surprise, and if ever I know what's gonna happen later, I would not be here anymore."

* * *

_4.00PM_

Danny, at last, arrived at the City Hall, with Tucker, Jack and Maddie. Jazz welcomed them, "Hey, guys!" Jazz then turned to Danny and gave him encouragement. "Good luck, Danny. Just enjoy this day." Danny hugged her sister, and in his heart, thanking her for her support from when he was little, and until now, his dream becoming a reality.

Jazz called all members of the entourage and prepared them for their walk along the aisle.

* * *

_4.30PM_

The bridal car arrived. The preacher invited everyone to stand as the entourage enters the plaza and walks in the aisle. Tucker went first, followed by Jack, Danny and Maddie. Next were the principal sponsors, Mr. Lancer came first, then Dash, accompanied by Paulina, then Kwan and Star, and finally, Mr. Gray and Valerie.

The next to march down the aisle were the ghosts. Frostbite and Pandora came first, followed by Skulker and Ember, then by Johnny and Kitty, and then by Clockwork and Desiree. Box Ghost and Lunch Lady came last.

Next to walk on the aisle were the ushers, Danielle Fenton and Sidney Poindexter. Jazz, the maid of honor, came next, and then followed by the ring bearer, Youngblood. Box Lunch then came next, scattering petals along the aisle as she walks towards the front.

* * *

Before Sam walks down the aisle, Jeremy and Pamela walked into the center. There, they waited for their daughter to come out of the bridal car. After a few moments, the bride stepped out of the vehicle. Danny was astonished by what he saw, her fiancée, soon to be her wife, wearing a purple gown and the necklace her mother gave her. Jeremy and Pamela waited for Sam to approach them, afterwards walking together into the front. Upon arriving at the front of the plaza, Danny shake hands with Sam's dad, then hugs Sam's mom. Danny then took Sam's hand and proceeded into their seats, where the preacher awaits them.

The preacher began the ceremony.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today at the City Plaza of Amity Park, to witness and celebrate the union of Mr. Daniel Fenton and Ms. Samantha Manson. For the ideals, the understanding, and the mutual respect which they bring to their life together had their roots in the love and friendship and guidance you have given them. The union of two people makes us aware of the changes wrought by time. But the new relationship will continue to draw much of its beauty and meaning from the intimate associations of their past."

"Anyone who objects to this man and woman's union, please stand up and speak now, or forever hold your peace."

The preacher, seeing no one disagrees to Danny and Sam's marriage, continued the ceremony. Danny and Sam frequently gazed into each other's eyes, while smiling.

"Danny and Sam came together as friends. Today, they pledge to each other not only their love, but also the strength, warmth and most importantly, the fun of true friendship. If you truly love each other you will always be loyal. No matter what the cost, always believe in one another, always expect the best of one another and above all else, always support one another in your everyday living."

"Do you, Daniel, have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

And do you, Samantha, take Danny to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, so long as you both shall live?

"I do."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the bride and groom will now place the symbol of their eternal love onto each other."

Youngblood stood up to hand Danny and Sam the rings. However, only Sam took the ring from the ring bearer. Danny, instead, pulled out the golden ring that his parents gave him. Sam was surprised to see the ring that Danny is to place on her. Sam and Danny's parents shed tears as their children exchanged vows.

* * *

_"Sam, we've been together since we're young, and I am proud to say, what an amazing adventure we had on those times. You were there for me when I needed company, and you were always there in my times of sadness and worries. You are the one who witnessed my accomplishments, including even my ghost half. Now that the world is safe, I want to spend my life with the woman I love, until the end of my life."_

While placing the ring on Sam's finger, Danny added,

_"This precious treasure was shared by my forefathers for lots of generations. Now, it's my time to share it with you. I want to share my life with you, Sam. I promise to be ever loyal to you, my best friend, my crush, my girlfriend, MY WORLD."_

* * *

Sam, after Danny placed the ring on her, couldn't control her tears. She then began her vow,

_"Danny, since our friendship when we were little, you were always there to defend me. You were always there when I have problems, and you would do anything to protect me. At first, I was blaming myself for your accident, but seeing how you thank me for it, my regrets vanished. Well, what I'm trying to say is, thank you, for doing everything to protect me, and our families. I promise to love you, until the day our lives end."_

Sam placed the ring on Danny's finger, saying,

_"Family is sharing. That's what I learned from my mom and from my grandma. Now, it's time that we live our life to those words. I want to share my life to the man who saved my life a million times, my hero."_

* * *

Everyone was touched by the couple's commitments to one another, and applauded.

"In as much as Bride and Groom have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, I now pronounce you, GHOST and WIFE. You may now kiss the bride."

Danny and Sam kissed in front of their family and friends, the preacher proclaiming afterwards, "It is my great pleasure to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Fenton!" Everyone applauded and cheered as the newlyweds made their way outside the plaza.

* * *

_The Fenton Works, after the wedding ceremony_

After the ceremony, a simple dinner was held at Fenton Works. Danny was with Tucker, Dash and Kwan while Sam was chatting with Jazz, Paulina, Valerie and the girls.

Danny went downstairs to see Sam looking for him. "Where have you been?" asked Sam. "I've been looking all over for you!" Danny replied, "Well, I just with Tucker and Dash." Sam then pulled Danny, saying, "Well, they wouldn't mind if you vanished just for a few minutes." Sam takes Danny to the center, where he asks the guests for their attention.

"Friends," Danny started. "Thank you very much for witnessing my wedding with my wife, Sam. I hope you all had a great time today. Please, enjoy the party!"

A loud pop music boomed the entire house. Everyone went downstairs and began dancing. Ember had prepared a song for the party, and she was holding a mini concert for Danny and Sam.


	15. Time Travel No 9: Calm Down, Danny!

**Thanks for the continuous support and your "looking forward for more stories"!**

**And I don't know if I'm gonna continue this story, or just create a new one. Please help me decide! :)**

**As always, Reviews are my Inspiration! xD**

* * *

**TIME TRAVEL with DANNY PHANTOM and SAM**

**Chapter 9  
Calm Down!**

* * *

_The following day after Danny and Sam's wedding_

After a long night of partying, Danny slept with Sam at Fenton Works. Jazz, Maddie and Jack slept at their old house as well. The next morning, everyone woke up at the same time. Jazz and Sam cooked breakfast, while Danny, Jack and Dash were in the laboratory, packing some electronics. Maddie was at the living room, talking to the family lawyer, about something.

Everyone rushed to the dining table to have breakfast. Everyone talked, and shared their moments yesterday. After eating, everyone except Danny and Sam packed their things. It was time for the newlyweds to spend their new life as a couple.

"My son," Maddie said while crying, "I'll be waiting for my grandchildren, okay?." Danny's face turned into a scowl. "Mom! You know that we're still not sure about that." Danny turned his head to see a crying Jack. His father then said, "Son, I will miss you. I will miss you both." After wiping his tears, he added, "Oh, and the lab!" Jack then loaded his and Maddie's cases into the Fenton RV. Jazz then hugged Danny, saying, "Don't worry, Danny. You're gonna be a great husband. Just love her, protect her, and make her happy." Jazz then went inside Dash's vehicle, with Dash waving and saying, "Wish you a happy married life, Fenton!" Dash then stepped on the gas and made their way to their home at Polter Heights. Jack and Maddie then made their way outside Amity Park, where they bought a house. Danny and Sam waved at their friends and family as their vehicles slowly faded from the streets.

* * *

Afterwards, Danny and Sam prepared themselves to go to the mall, where they met Tucker and Valerie. There, they all had fun, from watching movies, bowling, shopping and eating.

Nighttime has arrived. After a long, exhausting but meaningful day with their friends, Danny and Sam went home. Upon opening the door, Danny couldn't help but cry, now that his parents are gone. Usually every time Danny enters their house, he was greeted by either Jack, Maddie or Jazz. Now, he has to greet himself. "Danny, look at the bright side!" Sam tried to cheer him up. "You're now staying with me! Isn't that fun?" Danny, letting out a sigh, responded, "Yeah, I'm sure it'll be fun."

After a silent moment, Danny exclaimed, "Come here, you goth girl!", as he was about to kiss his wife. Sam quickly stood up and ran towards the kitchen. "Hey, Sam! Come back here!" Danny chased Sam as they made their way around the house. "If you can catch me, Ghost Boy!", replied Sam while laughing. Danny said while still chasing his wife, "Oh come on! I just want to have a kiss with you!" Danny, tired of chasing Sam, went ghost and boosted his speed until he catches Sam. "Ow!" She screamed upon Danny's impact on her body. "Oops, sorry!" Danny responded. After a few seconds of flying, the two decided to go to sleep. In Danny's bedroom, Danny and Sam cuddled each other until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

It was midnight. The moon illuminated the great metropolis with its energy-giving radiance. Sam was asleep at Danny's bed, when she then feels that his husband is not on his side. "Danny, where are you?", she whispered to herself.

Getting up and walking outside the room and towards the balcony, Sam saw Danny sitting by the railing, staring at the bright moon and the shimmering stars. Sam tiptoed to see what Danny's up to. Sam heard the following words from Danny's mouth:

"What a day it has been. After my wedding and some time with my friends, now it's time for me to be with the love of my life."

Danny was talking to himself, imagining that his ghost half defected from him, thinking of how to spend the new chapter of his life, together with Sam. Sam continued to listen:

"I don't know what to do next. I haven't talked to her yet."

"You cannot just end up kissing and cuddling her always! You need to do something, Danny!"

"You know that you would do anything to make her happy! Why aren't you doing something yet?"

"If we ever have kids, maybe two or three is enough."

"Will I need a better job? Do I need to search for a new career?"

"How about my status as a superhero? The world still counts on me! How am I gonna do all these?"

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!"

Danny threw himself on the solid floor. Sam slowly opened the door leading to the balcony, to see Danny, lying on the ground. "Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked. "Sam? Oh, don't, worry. I'm fine.", Danny responded while he stood up. He continued, "Why are you awake? How did you find me here?" Sam replied, "I felt that you were not beside me on the bed, so I went out searching for you."

Danny, still full of rage about his future, angrily said, "I don't know what to do, Sam. Yes, we're now married. Now what? What's next?" Danny punched himself several times, with Sam trying to stop him. "Danny, please! Calm down!" Danny couldn't help but cry, confused about what to do next. Sam rested his head on Danny, trying to calm down the ghost boy's feelings.

"Did you really mean that, Danny?" Sam inquired Danny. "What?", Danny replied. Sam answered, "You never want to cuddle me anymore? You're sick of that?" Danny said, "No, Sam. I didn't mean that. What I mean is that we need to do something for our future." Sam, leaving out a relieved sigh, answered, "Well, we can talk about that next time, sweetie." Danny and Sam sat on the railing and talked how beautiful the moon and the stars. Danny sweetly complimented Sam, "Well, you just beat them, Sam." Sam, flattered by the ghost boy's words, slyly answered, "Oh, stop it you! You're making me blush!" "What? It's true!"

Danny continued to cuddle and compliment Sam until they both fell asleep in each other's arms. The moon illuminated the couple with its bright energy, radiating their love onto each other and onto the world.


	16. Time Travel No 10: Decisions, Decisions

**Hello! Thanks for the responses! As always, Reviews are my inspiration!**

**I hope Butch Hartman gets inspired to give Danny Phantom Season 4. Or even a season 5!**

* * *

**TIME TRAVEL with DANNY PHANTOM and SAM**

**Chapter 10**  
**Decisions, Decisions**

* * *

_A week after Danny and Sam's wedding_

The sun started to rise. The City of Amity Park was greeted by the life-giving energy of this magnificent light source. Everyone started waking up and preparing for yet another busy day at the city.

Danny woke first, leaving Sam in their bed. The first thing Danny did is to go to the living room and check the mailbox. Danny received a letter today, and made his way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. After cooking, he went upstairs to wake up Sam, who was still asleep, after yesterday's partying at the City Hall. "Sam." Danny whispered to his wife, kissing her cheek. "Hm?" Sam moaned, then stood up and kissed Danny. "Good morning, sweetie."

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Slightly blushing at Danny's words, Sam affectionately pat her fingers on his cheek. "Well, ghost boy," Sam replied, "more than a hundred times or so." Danny gave a slight pout on his face. "Aw, I thought it's a thousand times." Sam tried to put out Danny's facial expression, "Fine, it's more than a thousand times." Danny's frown turned into a smile, and then carried Sam downstairs to the kitchen.

While eating, Danny opened the letter he received. Unfolding the paper that contained the letter, Danny read it:

* * *

_Mr. Daniel G. Fenton  
the Fenton Works, City of Amity Park_

_Hello, Danny. This is Mr. Gray, Valerie's Dad._

_Our company has been searching for various ghost experts that can work for our operations here at Axiom Labs. Unfortunately, many of our new recruits failed to secure a position in our company. Some of them lack relevant work experience, while some are overqualified._

_Our special team of experts is now reaching their retiring age. Some of them are not able to work at certain times; others have taken resignation even before they reach the age of 55._

_I am writing to you, Danny, to offer you a position here in the company. Although you have no relevant academic qualifications or formal work experiences in ghost expertise, your status as a "half-ghost" have already earned you some knowledge and experience. And I also believe that this opportunity can help you and your wife Sam in your life._

_Please, take your time in deciding for this offer. You may wish to respond to me anytime, but not after two months, or someone might be able to take over._

_Best Wishes to you and to Sam!_

_Mr. Damon Gray  
President and Chief Executive Officer  
Axiom Laboratories Corporation_

* * *

Danny felt happy at that moment, knowing that Valerie's dad is offering him a high position in their company. Danny turned to Sam and said, "Sam, you gotta see this!", handing over the letter to her. After reading, Sam said, "Well, I think you should take the job." Danny responded, "Uhh… I'm not sure yet," placing his chin over his fist. Sam gave Danny many reasons to accept the offer. "First," Sam started, "it's a high position. Second, you're an expert at ghosts!" Danny interjected, "But how about my status as the 'Protector of the World'?" Sam quickly answered, "Well, I think that Mr. Gray will understand." Danny, seeing the possibilities of accepting the opportunity, exclaimed, "All right! I'm going to take it!"

A few hours later, Danny was in his room, writing a response to Mr. Gray, stating that he accepts the offer:

* * *

_Mr. Damon Gray  
President and Chief Executive Officer  
Axiom Laboratories Corporation_

_Hello, Mr. Gray._

_I have received you letter. Thank you for giving me enough time to decide on this offer. You know, being a half-ghost and a superhero is a big responsibility. Lots of ghosts and criminals roam around the streets of Amity Park. I should be on the double whenever there are ectoplasmic beings scaring people. But I realized, I also have a new responsibility, a responsibility I willfully accepted and committed to just a week ago. I will do anything for my family to be happy._

_I will be happy to accept your offer to work as a ghost expert at your company. I am sure that my knowledge and experience in ghost fighting will be of great help to your company._

_I will be waiting for further instructions regarding this matter. Thank you and have a good day!_

_Mr. Daniel G. Fenton_

* * *

As Danny folded the letter and placed it on an envelope, Sam entered Danny's room. "Hey there!" Sam greeted. "Oh, you're here, Sam!" "So," Sam started, "have you sent the mail?" Danny responded, "I will be sending it soon."

Soon, it was afternoon. A bright orange light is about to leave the skies and share its radiating energy to another parts of the world. Danny and Sam were at the balcony of Fenton Works, watching the magnificent sight in front of them.

"So, Danny," Sam began. "When will you start work?"

"I don't know yet," Danny responded. "I need to wait for Mr. Gray's instructions."

They went silent every moment to watch the beautiful sunset. Just like watching a movie, Danny stretched his arms and placed them behind Sam.

"How about kids?" Sam continued. "How many do you want to have?"

Danny went silent for a while, thinking of a perfect answer. Danny was not yet sure on how many children thy want to have.

"Uhh… I don't know." Danny stammered. "I'm not sure yet."

"All right." Sam simply answered. "But would you want have a baby now?"

Upon hearing the word "baby", flashbacks entered Danny's mind:

_Danny imagined having a baby with Sam. When the child cries, he would always waking up at the middle of the night and put him back to sleep._

_Danny can imagine his child growing up, just as how his father, Jack, saw Danny grow up to be the superhero that saved the world._

However, Danny, realizing his commitment to Sam and the reason for their marriage, proudly said, "Yes. Sam. It would be the best gift we can ever have."

Sam, touched by the ghost boy's words, rested her head on Danny, while waiting for the magnificent sun disappear.

"You know, I can imagine myself being called 'Daddy'." Danny said to his wife.

"Oh really, sweetie?" Sam teased her husband. "How about 'pops'?" Sam laughed after saying.

"Hey!" Danny slightly exclaimed. "I'm not that old! Besides, Dad was already called as 'pops'."

* * *

"Well then," Sam continued to tease Danny, "Remember this?" Sam pulled out Danny and Tucker's photo of hugging each other, taken six years ago.

"What?" Danny was shocked at what he saw. "I thought you said you burned that already!"

"The question is," Sam laughed, "Are you fast enough to get it from me and burn it?"

Sam quickly ran on the balcony, around the Emergency Op Center, as she was being chased by her husband. Danny, remembering the last time he chased Sam that he went tired, quickly stopped and exclaimed, "I'M GOING GHOST!" Before the rings even transform Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom, Sam exclaimed, "HEY! NO CHEATING!" However, the rings continued to separate, transforming Danny to his ghost half. "Well technically, it wasn't cheating. I just want to burn that photo!" Danny exclaimed while flying towards Sam. Danny manages to capture Sam and bring her back to where they were sitting a while ago.

"Give me that!" Danny started to tickle Sam, to be able to retrieve that embarrassing photo.

"Hey, stop it, Danny!" Sam shouted and giggled, while her husband tickles her more. "You're tickling me! Hey, that's enough!" Sam was able to take hold of the photo, despite Danny's tickles.

"Well," Danny slyly said, "If you will give me that photo," and stopped tickling Sam for a while. With a grin on his face, he then added, "and, I guess I just discovered your weakness."

"Don't you ever dare-" Sam exclaimed while Danny began tickling her again, still holding the photo that supposedly made their yearbook funny. "Stop now, Danny, or I'll-"

Suddenly, a sweet kiss on the lips by Danny silenced the Goth girl's giggling. Sam dropped the photo on the floor. After they pulled out, Danny slyly said, "Or you'll what?"

"This." Sam's face went closer and closer to Danny's face, and pulled each other into yet another passionate kiss. This romantic scene was further made magnificent by the beautiful sunset behind them.


	17. Clockwork's Intermission: Possibilities

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_Danny Phantom (show, character) and other characters are owned by Mr. Butch Hartman, the genius man behind this superb animated series and the super awesome character! The show is owned by Nickelodeon as well._

_I was inspired by some of the literary works of other authors, but since they are in a public domain (i.e. Internet), I cannot identify some of them. Nevertheless, I owe some of the ideas on this story to them. :)_

_If you think I violated some copyright rules or infringed another author's work, I would be happy to review if any affected elements in the story are purely coincidental (I made them up) or another literary piece gave me an idea._

* * *

**Thanks for the responses! And as always, REVIEWS INSPIRE ME!**

* * *

**TIME TRAVEL with DANNY PHANTOM and SAM**

**CLOCKWORK's INTERMISSION:**  
**The Possibilities**

* * *

_TIME OUT._

_We all know that Sam was responsible for Danny Phantom's half-ghost self. If it wasn't for her encouraging Danny to explore the then under-construction Fenton Ghost Portal, then there would be no "Inviso-Bill", and there would be frequent ghost attacks on Amity Park._

_But what if, Danny did not have the guts to enter that machine? What if, instead, Sam enters the portal? What would happen? Would she become half ghost? Would she have the same ghost powers Danny had?_

_As the Master of Time, I can see all possibilities leading to its results. One action can have as many results as possible, some rewarding, others disastrous. Now, it's time for you to explore a possibility._

_I am going to take you back to the time when Danny got his ghost powers, but I am going to show you one of the thousands of possibilities that might happen at that time: Sam enters the portal._

_TIME IN!_

* * *

_In a parallel universe, same time period when Danny got his ghost powers_

Danny, Tucker and Sam were in the Fenton Works Lab. Jack and Maddie were upstairs, very sad for their failure to start the Fenton Ghost Portal.

Sam took a picture of Danny holding a jumpsuit, while in front of the portal. "Smile!", said Sam. A flash came from Sam's camera, printing Danny's photo afterwards. Danny said, "Okay, guys! I've shown you the portal; can we get out of here now? My parents could be back any minute." Dropping the jumpsuit, Danny continued, "Besides, they say it does not work anyway."

Placing the camera on a table, Sam faced Danny and said, "Come on, Danny! A Ghost Zone? Aren't you curious?" Raising her hands, she added, "You gotta check it out!" Danny went silent for a little while, giving him time to think what to do, before saying, You know what?" . . . . . .

* * *

_TIME OUT!_

_Now people, here is one of the possibilities that can happen._

_TIME IN!_

* * *

. . . ."my parents might be right. This portal seems impossible to power up, I'm not taking any chances anymore." Danny went upstairs to the living room, with Tucker following him afterwards. Sam was the only person left in the lab. She thought, "Well, I can maybe check it out myself." Picking the jumpsuit that Danny held earlier, Sam wore it and removed Jack's sticker from her chest. Sam then powers up the portal from the outside, but nothing happened on the machine. Sam then entered the portal. While sighting some of the portal's components, she accidentally triggered the power switch to "On". Suddenly, a burst of green electric currents sparked inside, and a strong light came out of the portal. Sam's body was fatally electrocuted by the currents, entering her body carrying ecto-energy, which fuses into her human DNA.

A loud scream was heard by Danny and Tucker from the lab. They immediately jumped off the couch and and rushed downstairs to see the portal glowing, with electric sparks inside. Danny and Tucker could see Sam's silhouette through the electric currents that circulated inside the portal. "Sam!" Danny screamed.

After the Ghost Portal restarted, the electric sparks sent Sam flying out the portal, slamming her into a wall. Danny and Tucker rushed towards Sam, still unconscious. They were shocked at what they discovered, Sam is different. Very different. The jumpsuit that Sam wore inverted colors. All black colored elements, like the collar, boots, belt and gloves, turned into white. The jumpsuit itself, from a white colored one, changed into black. Sam's hair has changed color, from dark black into snowy white.

After Sam regained consciousness, Danny and Tucker were further surprised by Sam: her eyes were green and glowing! After seeing her best friends, she stood up and whispered, "Danny…", Sam fainted in an instant, where Danny catches her in his arms. After a few minutes, Sam reverted back onto her human self, as if nothing happened.

* * *

_TIME OUT._

_I wanted to show you the rest, but… There are some things in the world that should remain as is._

_Just like this one. If Sam became half ghost, Danny's friendship with her will slowly deteriorate, seeing that Sam is now a personality, and she can be "taken" as quickly as possible. Vlad Masters would have succeeded in defeating, or at least, had made his revenge on Jack Fenton. Sam would have been the targets of hundreds, or even thousands of ghosts._

_However, there are lots of possibilities on this one simple action. Tucker can also be the one who became half-ghost. Maybe one of Danny's parents. Or even Jazz. Or neither of them._

_Just like how I taught Danny Phantom about changing his parents' past and its probable scenarios in the present and in the future, one should not change the course of things that pass through time. Altering a piece of history can lead to devastating results, or even worse, will cause your own existence to cease._


	18. Time Travel No 11: The Greatest Gift

**Thanks for the responses! And as always, REVIEWS INSPIRE ME!**

* * *

**TIME TRAVEL with DANNY PHANTOM and SAM**

**Chapter 11**  
**The Greatest Gift**

* * *

_A month and a half after Danny and Sam's wedding_

* * *

_6AM, The Fenton Works_

Another busy day for the City of Amity Park is approaching. Everyone is preparing for this day, eating breakfast, taking a shower, wearing uniforms and leaving their houses to go to school, work or take a walk in the park. Yes, indeed. This is a very special day for Danny, today is his first day as the senior ghost expert at Axiom Labs. Mr. Gray has confirmed Danny's appointment as the team leader of his ecto department at the company.

As early as 6 in the morning, Danny woke up. "Ah, yes! I can't wait to start work!" He quickly jumped out of bed, went downstairs to cook breakfast for him and Sam. The Goth girl is still asleep, well, as part of her 'Goth personality'. However, knowing that her husband will be very happy to start his new career and will need her support, Sam woke up earlier than she should.

As Sam made her way towards the kitchen, he noticed Danny's Axiom Labs uniform lying on the couch. Sam couldn't help but smile. "Oh, you're awake!" Danny noticed Sam at the living room. He then invited his wife, "Come on, and let's eat!"

Sam rushed to the kitchen and helped Danny prepare. While they were eating, Sam asked Danny, "So sweetie, are you excited?" Danny proudly answered, "More ready than you think, sweetie!" After eating, Danny took a shower, and went downstairs to put on his new uniform. Sam, after doing all the dishes, quickly went to the living room to see her husband ready. "Oh my." Sam slyly expressed. "You look perfect on that uniform!" Danny simply smiled. "Oh," Sam, seeing Danny's tie pulled too much, almost choking her husband, added. "Let me just fix that tie for you. Sam loosened Danny's tie and fixed it. "Thanks, sweetie." Before leaving, Sam gave her husband encouragement. "Good luck!" Danny gave his wife a kiss in the cheeks before getting in his car and leaving.

* * *

_8AM, Axiom Labs_

Danny was welcomed by Mr. Gray and his employees. "Welcome, Mr. Fenton!" Mr. Gray greeted Danny, as they were on their way to the laboratory. "So, do you need anything?" Danny answered, "Nothing at the moment, sir." "All right then, I'll leave you and your team, okay?"

"Okay, sir." Danny entered his new office, which awed him. His new lounge is fully furnished, complete with everything a company officer and a ghost expert needs.

* * *

_12PM, The Fenton Works_

As Danny was in his first day as a ghost expert, Sam was left in the house, watching television while eating. Bored, she tried to call Danny. Luckily, Danny was in his break time. She picked up her phone and entered Danny's cellphone number.

"Hello?" Danny said.

"Hi, sweetie! How's first day of work?"

"Well, I got a new office and a team of workers."

"That's great! But when will you arrive home?"

"Uhh… I-I'm not sure…"

Suddenly, Sam experienced dizziness and nausea, which prompted Sam to end the conversation quickly.

"Danny, I'm gonna call you back." *Choking sounds*

*LINE ENDS*

"Sam?" Danny shouted. "Sam?"

* * *

_5PM, The Fenton Works_

Danny, after ending his work at the labs, quickly returned home, worried about his wife. As he entered the door, he was greeted by Sam, smiling.

"Hi, sweetie!" Sam greeted her husband, then grabbed and him.

"Hello, Goth girl." Danny greeted back, then asked her, "What happened? You disconnected from the phone!"

"I fell awful at that time. I didn't have time to tell you, I needed to go to the bathroom.", Sam answered.

"Why?" Danny grew worried. "Are you sick? Should I take you to the hospital?"

"No, I'm fine," Sam assured Danny. "I might feel better after I eat some fruits."

Sam went into the kitchen to get something to eat, but Danny noticed that she was walking slowly, as if she had a fever. Danny, feeling a little worried about his wife, went also to the kitchen and interrogated Sam. "Sweetie, is there something you aren't telling me?"

Sam, knowing that the time for her secrets is over and also thought of surprising Danny… again, proudly said,

"You're going to be a daddy!"

Danny was shocked at his wife's words and went silent for a little while, before speaking again. "Wha-what did you say?"

Sam happily repeated her statement, "You're going to become a daddy!" She further added, "I'm pregnant!"

Danny's world stopped upon hearing the word "pregnant." After a few moments, he loudly exclaimed, "YES! I will become a dad!" Danny quickly hugged the Goth Girl, with tears falling from both faces, now that their dream of becoming a family is finally becoming a reality. "I love you, Sam." The ghost boy couldn't resist the joy he feels, now that he will become a father soon. "it's the greatest gift we can ever have." They remained in their tender hug for about two minutes.

* * *

After they pulled out from the hug, Sam asked, "So, how's first day of work?"

The ghost boy proudly said, "Well, I got a team of employees, a new office, and invented a new ghost weapon."

"Well, that's great!" Sam said.

"Well, how did you know that you were pregnant?" Danny asked.

Sam answered, "Actually, I had this weird feeling a few weeks ago. I went to my doctor this afternoon and told me that I was pregnant, three weeks ago!"

"All right!" Danny exclaimed! "So, what should we name him or her?"

"We can talk about that after dinner," Sam said to Danny.

Danny carried Sam towards the kitchen to prepare for their dinner. Just as they were entering the dining area, the phone rang. Danny let Sam go and went back to the living room to answer the call. "Hello, Danny?", the voice said. "Who is this?"

"It's me, Tucker. Congratulations, pal!" Tucker gleefully greeted.

"Wha- How did you – " Danny was surprised, only to be interrupted.

"Sam's doctor told me. I just came from the doctor, and told me that Sam was pregnant."

"Oh, well. Since you're the first to know, you're gonna be a godfather!"

"All right!" Tucker shouted in joy. "Well, I gotta go. Lots of work to do. Bye!"

Danny placed the phone back.

"Tucker." Sam said with anger on her face while she walks toward the living room. "I hope he doesn't tell anyone yet. If he does, oh, I'm gonna break his neck!"

"Oh really, Sam?" Danny moved his fingers just as he was about to tickle Sam… again. "Remember your weakness?" Danny said with a grin.

"Oh no, Danny! Don't you ever dare!" Sam quickly ran upstairs while Danny was in pursuit. "AND NO CHEATING, DANNY PHANTOM!" Sam shouted. Danny laughed – evil laugh style – while Chasing Sam. And this time, he did not transform into ghost, just to grant Sam's request.


	19. Clockwork's Interlude

**_DISCLAIMER: _**

_Danny Phantom (show, character) and other characters are owned by Mr. Butch Hartman, the genius man behind this superb animated series and the super awesome character! The show is owned by Nickelodeon as well._

_I was inspired by some of the literary works of other authors, but since they are in a public domain (i.e. Internet), I cannot identify some of them. Nevertheless, I owe some of the ideas on this story to them. :)_

_If you think I violated some copyright rules or infringed another author's work, I would be happy to review if any affected elements in the story are purely coincidental (I made them up) or another literary piece gave me an idea._

* * *

**Hello, guys! So, here comes a new storyline for my time travel. Enjoy!**

**"Reviews are my inspiration!"**

* * *

**TIME TRAVEL with DANNY PHANTOM and SAM**

**Clockwork's Interlude****  
**

* * *

_TIME OUT!_

I have completely presented to you, Danny Phantom and Sam's life as a couple.

Since the day they met, they had been together for a long time, and until now, that they committed themselves to a life with each other.

All their friends and loved ones were there for them, from pain and suffering, to joy and comfort.

The ghosts, that once – or actually a thousand times - despised the Ghost Boy for disturbing them in their realm at the Ghost Zone, now hail him not just a hero, but as a friend.

Danny learned valuable lessons in his experiences with Sam. **Committing to a life with your love is a big responsibility**, especially if you hold other great responsibilities such as hunting ghosts and becoming the Savior of the World and the Ghost Zone. The world counts on Danny, and so is his family. **Becoming truthful to yourself will bring out the best in you**. Danny, during an encounter with Mr. Jeremy Manson, Sam's father, wasted no words and thoughts on asking Mr. Manson's permission to marry Sam. Danny's truthful and sincere words softened Mr. Manson's heart, convincing him to let Sam marry Danny.

Danny's true love and commitment to Sam has been obvious, even before they admitted their feelings to one another. Danny was always there to protect Sam from anyone or any ghost. Sam always defended Danny whenever someone bullies him. When Tucker gets into trouble, or Tucker leaves Danny and Sam alone, they have more time together, to share thoughts, and to stick together.

Danny Phantom and Sam are now married.

**Now** committed to one another.

**Now** cherishing their love.

**Now**, the question is: Now that the couple is expecting a new member of their family,

**ARE THEY READY FOR A NEW RESPONSIBILITY?**

* * *

Here, I'll take you to them,

A YEAR AFTER THEY MARRIED.

* * *

_TIME IN!_


	20. Time Travel No 12: Danny's Eyes

**Hello! Thanks for the responses! They inspire me much!**

* * *

**TIME TRAVEL with DANNY PHANTOM and SAM**

**Chapter 12**  
**Danny's Eyes**

* * *

_A year after Danny and Sam's wedding / Seven Years after the Events of Phantom Planet_

* * *

It was a fine Sunday for the City of Amity Park. People forget their busy lives at the city, and refresh themselves from an exhausting week of work and school.

Every child came out to play, every family spending time at the mall or at the park.

However, some people still have obligations, even though it was a weekend. Well, that is, for Danny Phantom. Always ready whenever there is a ghost attack.

Danny just arrived home from a few hours of flying above and around the metropolis. Well, he didn't capture a single ghost. As he closed the door, a scream was heard across the Fenton Works household.

**"DANNY! HELP ME!"**

Danny, thinking that Sam might be captured again by a ghost, transformed into his ghost half and flew upstairs to his bedroom. To his surprise, there was no ghost. Not even a single sign of any ectoplasmic being on the house.

"Danny! Help me!" Danny saw in their bed who was screaming for help. Well, it was Samantha!

"Sam!" exclaimed Danny. "What? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, there is something wrong! I've been trying to call you for, like, 20 times already!"

Sam groans and screams in pain as she placed her hands on her tummy. Danny suddenly realized that Sam is about to give birth.

"WHAT? Is it time already?" Danny asked, leaving out a worried face.

"Yes! Now take me to the Op-Center!" Sam shouted.

Danny quickly carried Sam and rushed upstairs to the Op-Center. "I thought it's not yet due until, like, 2 weeks!"

* * *

Danny immediately called Tucker, Jazz, his parents and Sam's parents to tell them about the emergency. They all rushed to the Fenton Works, with the exception of Tucker, who first called Sam's doctor and then went straight to Danny and Sam's home.

"What's wrong? Did the water break?" Sam's doctor asked her.

"Yeah, I-I think so." Sam shouted, unable to control the pain.

"Okay. Everyone, stay out for a while. Jazz and Maddie, you stay here and help me."

Everyone except Jazz, Maddie and the doctor went down from the Op-Center and went into the living room to wait.

"Hey, man! You excited?" Tucker asked Danny, patting his back.

"A little. And a little nervous. And a little worried." Danny responded, while walking around in circles.

Tucker tried to cheer up his best friend. "Aw, come on! You should be very excited! There's a new ghost… I–I mean, member in your family!"

"Don't be nervous, son!" Jack exclaimed, while sitting on the couch. "You know, when your mom was about to give birth to you, I got a little nervous. But after I saw that little child on her arms," Jack wiped his eye before he continued, "I felt that I was the happiest man – and dad – in the entire world."

Danny's worried face gradually transformed into a smile, thanks from his old man and best friend's cheers.

* * *

_After an hour_

Jazz went down from the Op-Center to call everyone. "Danny! Tucker! Dad! Come on!" They all jumped out of their seats and made their way to the Op-Center. Tucker, Jazz and Jack went inside first, and then followed by Danny.

The ghost boy's nervousness and worries finally fazed upon seeing the sight in front of him. He saw the greatest gift he and his wife can ever have: their child. Danny went closer to Sam, who was lying down on the bed, carrying their precious child. "Hey there, son!"

Danny had a tearful moment at that time, while holding his baby's hands. He cannot believe that he's already a father. He can't believe that their love and friendship would finally lead to their biggest dream.

"I'll leave you two there." The doctor then ordered Tucker, Jazz, Maddie and Jack to give the copule some privacy.

"I'll promise I will be a good daddy," the tearful Danny whispered.

"He almost looks like you! He's got your goofy face, Danny!" Sam jokingly said to her husband, to which Danny simply rides in with the joke and smiles.

"But seriously, he's got your eyes!" Sam gleefully exclaimed.

"Yeah, he sure does." Danny was surprised that his son's eyes were not colored sky blue. The baby got its eyes from Danny Phantom, not Danny Fenton.

"You think he will be a handsome superhero when he grew up?" Danny asked his wife. But before Sam could even answer, he added, "Just like his daddy?", while cuddling both Sam and their baby.

"I can say, handsome!" Sam proudly exclaimed, both referring to Danny and their child. She then added, "But I am not sure about the 'superhero' thing."

"Well, we cannot hide him from his real self forever." Danny told Sam. "We need to tell him when he grows up."

"Okay," Sam simply answered. "So, what shall we name him?"

"Ok, let me see. He looks like me, he's got my eyes, and he's gonna be a ghost superhero in the future."

Danny went silent for a few minutes before proudly saying, "Daniel Fenton Jr."

Sam agreed to Danny's suggestion, believing that their child will be able to follow his dad's legacy as the greatest ghost superhero in the world.

"All right, Mr. Ghost Boy!" Sam gladly exclaimed.

Danny and Sam continued to cuddle each other as they hold the precious gift they just received. Unknown to them, Jazz was watching them from the windows. "You're gonna be a great father, Danny." Jazz whispered to herself, before going downstairs.


	21. Clockwork's Intermission: Birthday Gift

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! They really inspire me to continue my story!**

**Well, I have this short story for you, while I'm working on the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**TIME TRAVEL with DANNY PHANTOM and SAM**

**Clockwork's Intermission**  
**A Birthday Gift for a Goth Girl**

* * *

_TIME OUT!_

_After Danny Phantom saved our realm, we realized that he, as a human, was able to cope up with our standards here. We also, have tried some of the cultures of the human world. We decided to try something new._

_And so, we built a magical park here in the Ghost Zone, in honor of the Ghost Boy who saved our homes, and for our realm to have a piece of the human world._

_But, this park was not just a symbol of our gratitude to our hero and a symbol of peace with the humans and their world. It is also a mere witness to our hero's love life._

_TIME IN!_

* * *

_Three Years after the events of Phantom Planet_

* * *

"Think, Danny. Think!"

"How about the usual? Presents, food, or others?"

"**ARGH**! What am I gonna do?"

Danny was in his room, thinking of a perfect surprise for his girlfriend, Sam.

"Sam's birthday is today! You almost forgot, Danny! You should think and act fast now!"

Giving up, Danny threw Himself in his bed. Suddenly, a very cool idea entered his mind. "I know!" He picked up his phone and called his girlfriend.

[CONVERSATION]

Sam: Hello?  
Danny: Hi, Sammy! It's me, Danny.  
Sam: Hey, Danny! So, what's up?  
Danny: Well, I got something for you.  
Sam: Really? What is it?  
Danny: It's a secret! You'll know soon.  
Sam: Aw!  
Danny: So, here's what I want you to do. Go to our house now. Is it ok if you leave now?  
Sam: Absolutely! My parents just left to go to the mall.  
Danny: Excellent! I'll meet you later, then!  
Sam: Okay. Bye!

[END OF CONVERSATION]

Sam quickly changed her clothes and made her way to Fenton Works. She was greeted by Danny, who was waiting outside. "Hey, Sam!" greeted Danny. "Hey!" Sam hugged her boyfriend. "So, what are we doing?"

Danny took Sam inside and went down the laboratory, where Sam saw the Ghost Portal open. "Wait." Sam said. "We're not going to the Ghost Zone, are we?" Danny answered, "Yes. I got something for you. But first, we need to enter here." Danny immediately transformed into his ghost form and carried Sam towards the Ghost Zone.

Sam was amazed at what she was seeing. The Ghost Zone was so peaceful and orderly than the last time they went inside. Ghosts are now sharing instead of fighting. All natural portals are arranged and ordered; not just scattered across the zone.

Danny flew into a magical park situated near the Far Frozen. Sam didn't want to let go of Danny, she might suddenly float and get separated. After they landed, they sat on a rock. "So, what is this place?" Sam asked.

Sam was stunned at the sight in front of her: lots of flowers, trees, and small animals roaming around. The sky was not as green and dark as it should be; the skies were as blue as the seas. It is much, much beautiful than the parks in the human world, and it is situated in the realm of the dead.

"This is the Magical Park," Danny answered. "This park can only be accessed using the Infi-Map."

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Sam exclaimed. "But why would the ghosts have something like this in their realm?"

"Well, the ghosts wanted to have the parks that existed in our world. Usually during our fights a few years ago, they always head to the parks. So, I helped them create one. However, we made a deal that it can only be accessed by persons who really need it. So, I took the Infi-Map, and placed a small mark on it, indicating this park's location."

"Well, how if one wants to enter this park?" Sam asked.

"If they only need it, the park will appear itself for them." Danny answered.

They stood up and had a little fun. "Catch me if you can, Ghost Boy!" Sam began to run fast as Danny chased her "Oh, I'm gonna get you, Goth Girl!"

The leaves fell from the branches as the couple passed under them. Winds blew these leaves onto a nearby pond. The young couple passed through a bridge right above the pond.

Danny eventually managed to capture Sam and they both fell down, laughing. They both went silent for a few minutes. Sam then asked. "This is so wonderful, Danny, but what are we doing here?"

Danny proudly replied, "What better way to celebrate your special day than to take you to a magical place?"

Sam was speechless at that time; she just received a very special gift from her boyfriend. Danny then exclaimed, "Happy Birthday, Sam!"

Touched by her boyfriend's surprise, she grabbed Danny and hugged him. "Oh, thank you so much, Danny! This is the best birthday gift ever!"

Sam and Danny remained in their hug for about three minutes, with tears running down the Goth girl's face.

However, that wasn't just the surprise. After they pulled out from the hug, a mob of ghosts appeared in front of them, shouting, "Surprise!"

Sam was shocked. "What? What's all this?" Every ghost Danny met was there: The Lunch Lady, Skulker, Technus, Desiree, The Box Ghost, Ember, Johnny, Kitty, and others.

"Well, it's the special day of our hero's girlfriend!" Skulker exclaimed.

"Wow, thank you guys!" Sam said, letting out another tear. She then grabbed Danny and kissed him… passionately. The ghosts went "Awww…" at the romantic scene they were witnessing.

After the couple pulled out, Ember gleefully shouted, "Let's get this party started!"

Ember started singing; some began eating, while others danced to the beat of the music. Who would think that after Danny Phantom saved the Ghost Zone, they would pay him off by trying out the human culture on them?

While everyone was having fun, Danny and Sam went a little far from the party, where they could be alone for a while. There, Sam hugged her boyfriend and said, "Thank you very much, Danny. You sure do have a lot of surprises." At that point, their faces began to moving closer and closer to each other, until their lips met… again.


	22. Time Travel No 13: Unity

**Now, this is a long one, the longest in my chapters. ENJOY!**

**Supposed to be a two-part, but I just decided to merge it to save chapters!**

**And, thanks for the responses! It helps a lot in my inspiration! And, I am open to suggestions!**

**(I DON'T KNOW IF I AM TO END THE STORY, CONTINUE IT OR LEAVE IT AS IS.)**

* * *

**TIME TRAVEL with DANNY PHANTOM and SAM**

**Chapter 13**  
**Unity**

* * *

_A few months after Daniel Jr, or "DJ", was welcomed into the Human World_

The Ghost Zone, upon learning of the birth of their hero's new child, rejoiced and celebrated. Their realm was filled with excitement as they wait for the new Ghost family to visit the Ghost Zone and introduce to them their newest member.

* * *

_Back at the Fenton Works_

"Sam! DJ! Are you ready?" The ghost boy shouted, which boomed around the Fenton Household.

"Here! I'm coming, I'm coming!" Sam was quickly packing her and DJ's things and made their way downstairs.

The Specter Speeder is up and running. Danny had fitted a child restraint for DJ inside the speeder.

Sam, still recovering from the previous nine months she had, was slowly walking downstairs to the lab, where Danny, the speeder and the opened Ghost Portal were waiting for their first family visit to the realm of the dead.

"Hey, sweetie! Ready now?" Danny approached Sam and kissed her. "As ready as I'll ever be, sweetie." He then carried DJ and placed him inside the speeder on his restraint. DJ was asleep at that time, wearing a smaller version of Danny's tees. "Wow! He really looks like me!" Danny happily exclaimed, while Sam was smiling.

Danny had never been happier since the time that Sam gave birth to DJ. His world halted upon seeing the greatest gift he and his wife can ever have. From that moment on, Danny was inspired and motivated in his superhero time and his professional job as a ghost expert.

Danny and Sam then went inside the Specter Speeder, placed their things on the rear, took their seats and fastened their seatbelts.

The Specter Speeder slowly entered the Ghost Zone, where after they have completely passed through, Danny remotely closed the portal, to prevent any unauthorized access, in and out.

At the window, Danny and Sam could see ghosts waving and smiling at them. Their world is safe, thanks to our hero, and their existence is indebted to the Ghost Boy.

"They sure love you now." Sam said to Danny, who was still looking at the ghosts and waving at them.

"Yes, Sam. They really do." Danny slowly replied.

They travelled for a few hours before arriving at the Magical Park. When the Specter Speeder has halted, Sam was awakened and asked, "Ah, here already?"

The ghost boy simply answered, "Mm-hmm."

"But, where is it?" Sam asked in wonder.

"Just wait for it. It'll show up." Danny held Sam's hand and waited for the magical land to appear.

* * *

The Magical Park is a majestic place of wonder and nature, similar to that of the parks located at the Human World. However, it is located in the realm of the ghosts, and can only be accessed by anyone who REALLY needs it.

This is where Danny took Sam to surprise her for her 17th birthday. Danny and Sam had been in this magical land ever since. From a typical walk-in-the-park to spectacular ghostly events and celebrations, this park has been the mere witness of the Ghost Boy and HIS Goth Girl's love story.

They had been waiting for about 20 minutes for the park to appear, but it did not show up. An impatient Danny suddenly shouted, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS PARK?" DJ was accidentally awakened by Daddy Danny, and he started to cry. "Danny! Keep your voice down!" Sam exclaimed, while walking towards DJ to calm him.

"I'll tell you what's wrong." A voice came from behind the Specter Speeder. Danny went outside the speeder to check for the source of the voice. To Danny's surprise, he was greeted by his allies, Clockwork and Frostbite.

"Hello, O Great One!" Frostbite exclaimed, while bowing down to his master.

"Hello, Danny Phantom." Clockwork greeted Danny, as his magical staff appeared.

"Hello, guys!" A smiling Danny greeted them. "Can you help me, my friends?"

"Oh Great One, it is our pleasure to help our savior!" Frostbite once again bowed down.

"I cannot find the Magical Park. I've been waiting in this place for, like, 20 minutes, and nothing appears!" An enraged Danny almost used his ghostly wail to let his anger out, only to be calmed down by DJ's laugh.

Frostbite then answered Danny's problem. "You see, O Great One, there is no more Magical Park." The Leader of the Far Frozen bowed his head down and closed his eyes.

Danny's heart was shattered, knowing that the only magical paradise in the realm of the dead, and the sole witness to his and Sam's love, had ceased to exist.

"WHAT?" An angry Danny shouted, which boomed throughout the Ghost Zone.

"Please, let us explain." Clockwork interjected.

"Go ahead! Tell me what happened!" The ghost boy, still enraged, exclaimed.

The Master of all Time explained to the Ghost Boy the events that lead to the disappearance of the park. "Well, the Ghost Zone, after building this magical park, has been using it the way it was to be used. Until the time came… that…"

"…that what?" Danny interrupted.

"This." Clockwork lifted his staff and pressed the time button. A glowing circle appeared in front of Danny, showing the Magical Park in the following scenario:

* * *

_The once-beautiful and magnificent Magical Park, that was built in honor of the Ghost Boy and the Human World, is now in total destruction and darkness. _

_The large pond where ducks used to swim and waddle had been turned into a velodrome, where Johnny can violate all speed limits._

_The boulders that were once part of Earth's vast landscapes, and were incorporated on the park as a representation of Architecture, were converted into a training place for Skulker for his state-of-the-art hunting equipment._

_The trees that once gave life and shade to all visitors were cut down, to give way for the Fright Knight's new castle._

_The flowers that bloomed all year round were replaced by rotten and unpleasant vegetation by Undergrowth._

_On one side of the park, the heat wave as so intense. On the middle, fierce winds blew and torrential rains poured down. On the last side, devastating weather scenarios like tsunami and tornadoes plague the natural attractions. Vortex, thinking that he still owns the world's skies, used his powers to showcase disastrous weather._

_The Box Ghost, stealing Pandora's Box again, released its contents into the park, replacing the existing flora and fauna into a world of frightening creatures._

_The last time Danny and Sam came into this place, it was so magnificent, much beautiful than parks located in their home world. But now, this park looks worse than what "Dark Danny" did to the world._

* * *

Tears fell on Danny's face as he saw "his" magical land turned into a nightmare. "How could they do this?" Danny sobbed in front of the scenario he saw, while his mentor calmed him down.

Sam also cried upon seeing the magical park's current situation. This park was the best gift her husband could take her to. Now, the place where their shared their feelings now just exist as a wasteland.

"That's why I permanently hid the park from the Ghost Zone." Frostbite said to Danny. "Only the holder of the Infi-Map can access the magical land."

"Unless they learn a lesson," Clockwork added, "we can give the park back to them."

After wiping out his tears, Danny asked, "How about the ghosts in the park? Are they stuck there?"

"Yes," Frostbite answered. "They cannot escape from the place, since the portal that permits entry to the magical park was permanently closed."

"So that explains why Skulker was sending me a secret letter. He was trapped inside!" Danny laughed at what he said. "He cannot catch me!"

"Ahem. Can we get back now?" An annoyed Sam interrupted.

"Oh, yeah." Turning his face to his allies, Danny requested, "Can you help me enter the portal and return the park back to its magnificent form?"

Frostbite, again, bowed his head to his master and said, "Certainly! It is my duty to help our hero!"

However, a grumpy Clockwork said, "Aw, I have many things to do. But I would be happy to assist, if this is what's necessary.

Danny's sadness turned into joy as he headed back to the Specter Speeder. As the engines started again, Frostbite unrolled the Infi-Map and revealed the portal that links the ghostly realm to a magical paradise. The specter speeder enters the portal, followed by Clockwork and Frostbite.

* * *

They headed to the highest point of the park, a giant hill. Like what Danny witnessed in Clockwork's portal, he saw the park in total destruction. Danny went outside to feel what the magical place has become.

Sam remained inside the speeder with DJ, realizing that the environment might not be suitable for the child.

To show that their hero, Danny Phantom, has arrived, Danny sent blasts of energy into the sky, further darkening the scene. Every ghost on the park went into the hill to greet him. But instead of greeting them back, the furious Ghost Boy screamed, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Everyone was shocked at their hero; they haven't seen him with that much anger. Danny almost blasted his ghost wail onto everyone, but because of his son DJ, he cannot simply blast them all out.

Skulker replied with a nervous face, "Please, Ghost Ch-Child, let us e-explain…"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN!" Danny shouted. "I CAN SEE WHAT THE PARK IS TELLING ME!"

Every ghost was ashamed of what they have done. They had built the park in honor of the Ghost Boy, pledging to preserve and make use of it properly. Now, they had turned it into a place of total destruction. Upon their realization, they have seen the real situation of the Magical Park and compared it to when it was been built.

* * *

Everyone fell into their knees and Skulker apologized to Danny on behalf of all the ghosts.

"Please, Danny Phantom, apologies! We did not mean to vandalize this precious place! We were just not contented at what we have in our ghostly realms."

Ember, who converted a part of the park into a concert grounds, continued,

"Now, we have realized of this park's purpose, to give us inspiration and…"

Suddenly, a sweet laughter was heard across the land. It was DJ! Upon hearing the sweet voice, Ember continued, "Oh my! Is that the new Ghost Baby?"

Danny answered, "Uh, yeah."

Skulker, inspired by Danny and his new baby, quickly exclaimed, "Quick! Clean this place! This condition is not suitable for a child! QUICK!"

Every ghost stood and cleaned the place as fast as they can. Vortex blew soft winds that blew the pollution slowly. Undergrowth pulled back his green vegetation and placed the beautiful flowers and trees back. The Box Ghost returned all vicious creatures into Pandora's Box. The Fright Knight had the construction of his castle halted.

The hill was back to the way it was meant to be: plenty of flowers, shade-giving trees, and soft grass.

"Here you go, Ghost Child." Skulker said. "This place is now safe for your baby."

"Sam! It's safe! You can come out now!" Every ghost was amazed by what they saw getting out of the Specter Speeder: Sam Fenton and their new baby, Daniel Jr.

"Oh my! Isn't he cute?" Ember sweetly said to her boyfriend.

"Yes. As cute as your boyfriend!" Skulker jokingly said, to which Ember elbows him. Lucky for Skulker, he was wearing a metal suit.

Sam made their way under a tree, to which Danny and the ghosts follow her. Touched by what he saw, Skulker proclaims while wiping a tear, "We promise, we will keep this park the way it is supposed to be."

Ember adds, "You gave us inspiration to unite, Danny, Sam and DJ Phantom. We promise to unite ourselves for better Human and Ghost Worlds.

All the ghosts applauded and shouted, while Danny and Sam were smiling. To everyone's shock, DJ smiled for the first time. "Oh my, Danny! He smiled!" Sam exclaimed. "And he also has your smile!"

"Awesome!" Danny couldn't help but jump in joy.

After a few minutes of chatting, Danny and his family decided to head home.

"Folks," Danny announced, "I wish that you live up to your promises. Unite, and strive for a better world."

After his speech, Danny, Sam and DJ boarded the Specter Speeder and made their way outside the park and back into the Human World.

* * *

_A month later_

Danny, Sam and DJ decided to have another visit at the Magical Park, to see its improvements.

Upon arriving at the place where the portal to the park was supposed to appear, they were surprised that the portal was open already!

As they entered, they saw the park, even better than when it was built. The fountain was put back into place. The big boulders were replaced and one of them even bears the face of DJ. Johnny's velodrome was rehabilitated and converted into a man-made lake with fountains. Instead of producing wild and venomous vegetation, Undergrowth now produces beautiful flowers and life-giving trees. Vortex managed to control his abilities well and produced balanced, moderate weather all over the park.

Danny was so glad that the park was back into its true image, even made better by the ghosts who UNITED to make this possible.

The Specter Speeder flew above the park and was witnessed by the ghosts, who immediately headed into the hill, where the speeder landed and Danny, Sam and DJ went out. There, a smiling DJ greeted all ghosts, who were filled with joy.

"Wow!" Danny was amazed. "Now this is more like it! I hope you make use of this magical land properly."

"We promise, Danny." A smiling Skulker declared on behalf of all ghosts.

Standing next to Danny, Sam and DJ were Clockwork and Frostbite. Danny then asked his mentor, "Frostbite, why was the portal already open? I thought it only appears every time someone needs it?"

Frostbite happily answered his question, "I see that these ghosts have learned their lesson of preserving a historical and memorable place. So, I had the portal permanently open for everyone."

"That's great!" Danny exclaimed.

The ghosts were done repairing the park, and decided to head back to their respective realms. "I hope we see the new Ghost Kid again." Skulker bids the family a farewell.

Now, Danny and Sam had alone time with their DJ. They stayed for a while and after a few hours, they decided to come home.

Indeed, the portal leading to the park did not disappear. The ghosts have learned their lesson, and they promise to unite for their world.


	23. Time Travel No 14: Family Bonding

Thanks for the responses :) And Responses inspire me!

Hey, if I end this story, I'll be posting it on Wattpad. I hope many can read it! :)

Note: Try to decipher the phone number mentioned below! If you did, then you are really a DP/DxS fanatic! xD

* * *

**TIME TRAVEL with DANNY PHANTOM and SAM**

**Chapter 14**  
**Family Bonding**

* * *

_Ten Years after the Events of Phantom Planet_  
_DJ is now 3 years old_

* * *

_The Manson Residence_

**Darkness**. The entire room is full of everything dark. The curtains were never opened for a long time. Spiders, cobwebs and all things dark were scattered all around the room. And there were boxes. **Lots and lots of boxes**.

A couple courageously entered this containment, with curiosity circling through their minds.

"Oh, it seems only yesterday," the woman said sadly. "They sure grow up so fast."

The woman opened the curtains slightly, at least, to let the light enter and give life to this forgotten place.

Pulling out a small old dusty box, the man blew on it to remove these settled particles that had been adhering to the box for lots of years.

The couple uncovered the container, to see photos. And not just ordinary photos, these are precious memories. **Lots and lots of memorie**s.

The couple each took a photo from the box. The man had picked up a photo of him in his young age, carrying a small child. The man was carrying one of the best gifts he and his wife can ever have, their daughter.

"Aw, I still remember when she used to grip on my pinky!" The man exclaimed.

The woman picked a photo of her in her early motherhood life, playing together with the small child, now on her sixth year.

"Indeed, she has grown up so fast," the woman sadly said, while wiping off every tear that falls from her eyes. "The last time we saw her was after they married. Now, I don't have any news on them."

Upon placing the photos back on the box, the couple found another photo. But what they found is not of a typical photo printed on a paper. They found a portrait of their family, hanging in the wall. They saw themselves with their daughter, in her teenage years.

"I miss her now." The woman cried. "But why doesn't she leave even a single phone call?"

"Well," the man said, resting his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Why not we call her now?"

"Hey, that's a great idea!" The woman yelled.

The couple quickly went downstairs and went straight to the living room. The woman took the phone directory and went to search for the phone number of their daughter, who now resides at the home of her husband.

However, the phone directory was published two years ago, and the couple doubts if the line still works. "This was published two years ago. Will this still work?" The man replied, "I-I hope so."

The woman searched every page on the directory to find the name of their daughter's husband, who they know that the phone line is registered to. "Ah! Here it is!" The woman showed her husband the phone number, to which the man slowly presses the buttons on the telephone.

**3-2-6-6-9-7-4-2-6-8-6-6**  
The couple was eager to call their daughter and hear her voice again.

After a few seconds, the phone displayed the following:

* * *

(+02)(01) 32669–7426866  
Danny Phantom  
Fenton Works, City of Amity Park

**CALLING…**

* * *

_Back at Fenton Works_

It was a typical Saturday morning. Danny had day-offs every weekends. He and his wife Sam were at the living room with DJ. The Ghost Boy and the Goth Girl were watching television, while young DJ was playing with some Danny Phantom action figures.

**"Take this, ghost! I AM DANNY PHANTOM, PROTECTOR OF THE WORLD!"** DJ shouted while running around the living area, still holding his dad's action figures. Danny couldn't help but smile, seeing his son very happy and cheerful.

Dropping the toys, DJ started running towards his dad, afterwards throwing himself. "I got you, ghost kid!"

"Hey, take it easy, DJ!" Danny exclaimed. "I'm a good ghost, not a bad one! Besides, I'm not a kid anymore. I should be called, 'Ghost Dad'!"

"Oh, really?" Sam said. "How about 'Ghost Pops'?" Sam couldn't control herself and started laughing.

"Oh, so this is the way it's going to be." Letting go of DJ and wiggling his fingers again, Danny said with a grin, "Remember these?" Danny imitated an 'evil laugh' while getting closer to Sam.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Sam exclaimed. "Not now, you!" Danny went closer and closer to Sam as DJ screams, "Yay! Mom fighting Ghost Kid!"

Sam started to run as Danny chases her. DJ cheers for his mom, "Go, mom! Don't let Ghost Kid get you!"

Suddenly, Danny went ghost. "Hey Dad, no cheating!" DJ exclaimed to his daddy. Danny responded, "Hey DJ, wanna catch the goth girl?"

"Sure, Daddy! But she might get hurt!" A worried DJ said with a pout on his face.

"Don't worry, Son! She won't get a single scratch. Only a few tickles!" Danny, still imitating the 'evil laugh', carried DJ and flew towards Sam.

The Ghost Boy and his son managed to grab the Goth Girl and fly her back to the living room. "Got you, Mommy!" DJ jumped in joy as the young couple laughed and smiled at each other.

* * *

Suddenly, the phone rings. "Daddy! Mommy! Phone!" DJ exclaimed as he was pointing a finger towards the phone.

"Sam, you answer it."

Sam looked into the caller ID to find out who was calling, but the display only gave them an area code and location.

"Well, it's still in Amity Park. I hope it's someone we know!" Sam said to Danny.

Sam pressed the "Answer" button on the unit. Suddenly, she hears a familiar voice from over the phone. "Hello?"

"S-Sam?" The woman responded. "I-is that you?"

Wondering why those people know her name, she answered, "Uh, who are you?"

The woman sobbed softly, hearing her daughter's voice again, asked for the second time, "Sam... Sammy-kins? Is that… really you?"

Sam, knowing that only one woman would call her that, softly answered, "Mom?"

"I miss you, Sam." The woman who was talking to Sam was her mother, Pamela.

"Mom… Mom!" Sam broke into tears as she heard her mother's sweet voice, a voice that hse haven't heard since she and Danny married. "I miss you, too!"

"You too, my darling. How come you aren't communicating with us anymore?"

The man, who happened to be Jeremy, Sam's dad, grabbed the phone, wanting to hear his daughter's voice again. "Sam! Dad misses you!"

Sam further broke into tears as she heard her dad's voice. "I miss you too, Dad."

After a few seconds of sobbing, the couple placed the phone to speaker mode. "Haven't got any coin for just a phone call?" Jeremy joked.

"Dad, we were just busy. Lots of responsibilities, you know." Sam answered. "And we're sorry we didn't have time to make even just a single call."

"That's all right, Sammy-kins." Pamela asked Sam. "So, how's life with the Ghost Boy? I'm pretty sure he makes you happy."

"We're so happy, mom!" The Goth girl answered. "More than you can ever think."

Jeremy exclaimed, "I knew I made the right decision, my child. I just want you to be happy, that's why at first, I doubted on your relationship."

Pamela then continued, "But as we see… or hear from you… He really makes you happy."

"Thanks, Mom! Thanks, Dad!" A joyful Sam said. Suddenly, her parents heard a new voice from behind them. DJ just shouted, "MOMMY!"

"Oh my God, Sam!" Pamela was shocked. "Is-is that a child?"

"Yes, mom! He's my son!" Sam joyfully exclaimed.

"Oh. My! I didn't know about that, my child! How old is he already?" Pamela became eager to see her grandson.

"Three Years old, mom. And his name's DJ. Short for Daniel Jr."

"Wow! What an adorable name! I hope he becomes like his father someday." Jeremy said.

Danny then went beside Sam to talk to her parents. "Hi, Mr and Mrs. Manson! How are you?"

"Oh, we're very fine, Daniel. Thanks for asking!" Jeremy answered.

"Well, how about we have a small family reunion sometime? My parents will be there also! And I'm hoping you would want to see your grandchild."

"Good idea, Danny! You know, I hope I would see two Danny Phantoms!" Mrs. Manson joked.

"Nice one, Mrs. Manson! So, when do you want?" Danny asked.

Mr. Manson responded, "Well, maybe in a week. We want to rest for a while after an exhausting week of work."

"Very well, Mr and Mrs. Manson. We will keep in touch with you!"

"Okay, goodbye!"

Danny and Mr. Manson ended the calls.


	24. Clockwork's Intermission: Love Prevails

**Hello again, guys! I was watching the "Control Freaks" episode of DP when I got inspired to create a spin-off! Well, here it is! Enjoy! xD**

**DISCLAIMER: Danny Phantom is owned by the Butch Hartman, the GENIUS behind this cool animated series!**  
**HOWEVER, I won this story and all of its chapters! :)))**

* * *

**TIME TRAVEL WITH DANNY PHANTOM AND SAM**

**CLOCKWORK's INTERMISSION**  
**Love Prevails**

* * *

**_TIME OUT!_**

_One of the famous lines that people in the human world use in their daily lives is, _  
_"LOVE PREVAILS, EVEN IN THE DARKEST TIMES"._

_Indeed, love is the only thing that cannot be damaged or replaced by any other feeling. This is the happiest emotion a human, or even us ghosts, can ever have. There is no single person in the world that does not know how to love. In fact, all what the humans have achieved now in their lives was made possible through love._

_Just like our hero, Danny Phantom. He utilized not the power he holds in his hands, but by the power of love, to prevent one person from ultimately taking his friend away from him._

_Here, let me show you._

**_TIME IN!_**

* * *

_A Year after the events of Phantom Planet_

Danny Phantom was flying around Amity Park, searching for any ghosts that escaped from the reconstructed Fenton Ghost Portal. Suddenly, he came across a person who he wasn't expecting; a person whom he thought has been gone forever since he defeated him; a person who had attempted the life of many of his friends.

Freakshow has returned! He and Lydia were able to escape from the Amity Park Penitentiary, despite numerous securities by the Guys in White.

"Hello, Danny Phantom!" Freakshow laughed evilly. "Remember _moi_?"

"Hey, freak-o!" The Ghost Boy shouted. "Back for another butt-kicking fight, eh?"

"Ooh! I am so scared!" The freakman sarcastically pretended to be frightened by the half-ghost. "I better leave now before this ghost boy kicks my butt!"

Freakshow and Lydia flew away quickly to avoid the ghost boy, who, unknown to the two, did not pursue them. "Oh, crap. Now I have to catch him again." "Or maybe next time." A grumpy Danny flew back to his home.

Danny sat in the couch and opened the television to watch some sitcoms. At the moment, his phone rang.

CONVERSATION

Danny: Hello, Sam!  
Sam: Hi, Danny!  
Danny: So, wanna go out tomorrow night?  
Sam: I'd love to! But I don't know if my parents will allow me.  
Danny: Don't worry, I'll talk to them for you.  
Sam: Thanks, Danny! So, what are you watching?  
Danny: Oh, I'm watching this old sitcom on Channel 7.  
Sam: Hey, I'm watching that too!

Suddenly, an advertisement displayed on Danny and Sam's television sets. It was Freakshow! He was able to procure another of his "red ball", to be able to control people's minds… again!

Danny quickly turned off the television to prevent himself from being hypnotized. "Sam, quick! Turn off your television quickly! You might get-"

It was too, too late. Sam was staring at her television set while Freakshow says, "Everyone, this is the new Circus Gothica 2! Your famous goth world has finally returned to Amity Park!"

Sam went silent on the phone, where a worried Danny exclaims, "Sam? Sam! Hey, are you okay?"

Back on the television, Freakshow mentioned the following words, "CROSSOVER TO THE DARK SIDE."

Well, it was too late for Danny. Freakshow got control of Sam's mind. With the phone not hanged up yet, Danny heard the Goth Girl repeat what Freakshow just said.

"CROSSOVER TO THE DARK SIDE." The Goth Girl creepily said to Danny on the phone.

The next moments went dark, both for Danny and Sam. The goth girl's eyes glowed red, while reflecting the red ball's swirling movements. Danny became more worried by what might have happened to Sam. "Oh, no! She must have been controlled! I gotta save her!" In an instant, he transformed into Danny Phantom and flew towards the Manson Residence.

But when Danny arrived, Sam was not there. What Danny saw were Sam's parents, sobbing. "What happened, Mr and Mrs Manson? Where's Sam?"

Mr. Manson answered, "Danny, Sam is gone."

"WHAT?" A shocked Danny exclaimed."

"That freak that controlled you years ago came back. Now, he's controlling our daughter!" A crying Mrs. Manson added.

"Where is she? Where did Freakshow brought her?"

Mr. Manson answered, "There is this new circus just south of Amity Park. That's where that freak might brought our daughter to."

Determined to bring back Sam, Danny assured to Sam's parents, "Don't worry. I will bring Sam back." In an instant, he flew back outside and headed for the fields, where Freakshow's carnival was located.

There, Danny did not find Sam immediately. He found lots of punks and Goth people who were controlled by the freak's magic ball.

"Hello, Danny." A soft voice came from behind the ghost boy. "You came here to be like me?"

"What?" Danny looked around and saw no one. In an instant, a strong punch knocked down Danny.

"Good job, my apprentice!." Freakshow exclaimed. Danny fell unconscious and was brought by some of the Goth men.

* * *

_A few minutes later_

Danny regained consciousness after a few minutes. At the moment he opened his eyes, he saw a woman looking right in front of him. "Feeling better, Ghost Boy?" the woman evilly said.

It was Sam! Sam was so different from what she looked like: her outfit was so dark, it's like she was wearing a black gown. Her eyes were still glowing red, thanks to Freakshow's mind control. He has turned Sam into his new apprentice!

Danny's hands and feet were tied up, and he cannot move a single muscle. Freakshow then appeared. "Well, well, well! I knew you have come to save your 'girlfriend' from the depths of my power!"

Leaning towards Danny, Freakshow said, "You may have escaped my control last time, but not this time! Your friend, just like the love you have for her, will soon disappear!" Freakshow laughed while some Goth Men took Danny up a high pole.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Freakshow greeted the audience watching the show, "Please welcome our hero! Danny Phantom will be presenting a special act, together with my apprentice and his former girlfriend, Sam!" Sam, who was suspended in wires and holding a scythe, appeared in front of Danny. "This is going to be so much fun!" Sam laughed while raising the scythe into the air, ready to cut Danny in half.

Danny, after successfully untying his hands, managed to grab Sam's hand and pull her down. "Sam, please! Control yourself!" Danny exclaimed as they were about to hit the ground.

Sam was able to resist Freakshow's mind control, saying, "Huh? Where am I?" Then Sam shouted, "AND WHY ARE WE FALLING? AAAAHHHHH!"

Danny quickly directed his power to his feet to quickly fly them out of the carnival. Sam's glowing red eyes slowly faded back into her original purple color. Danny, at this point, knew that Sam was already free from Freakshow's control.

They flew onto the City Hall, at the spot where Danny Phantom's statue was erected. "Sam! You almost killed me!" An angry Danny shouted.

Unknown to Danny, Freakshow tricked them by letting go of Sam from his control and regaining it back without Danny noticing.

"Of course, stupid! I really want to end your life!"

Shocked by Sam's words, Danny exclaimed, "WHAT?"

"Yes, Danny! You thought you're the best, but not! I've been with you for a long time, and you always get the attention! Yes, I went to Freakshow to become famous! Well, let me tell you something, Mister! I'm better than you! And I can prove it!"

Sam starts to run away, leaving Danny in the darkness.

"And so you know," Sam added, "Our relationship is over."

* * *

Sam continued to run away as it started to rain. Danny was left in his statue, thinking about what Sam just said. "Did she really mean that? I always knew that we've been best friends!" Danny began to cry, as if the Danny's entire soul was ripped apart by the Goth Girl's words.

Danny was still unaware that at the time Sam hurt his feelings, she was still controlled by Freakshow.

He had lost his courage to return to Circus Gothica and bring Sam back to his side.

Danny was shivering from the cold rain, still thinking about his relationship with Sam. Suddenly, a burst of memories entered Danny's mind, and heart.

_Danny remembered the time they spent together, at school, at their homes, at the Nasty Burger, and while flying above the cities. He also remembered the happy times they had: their every victory from fighting ghosts, achievements in school, and their friendship that continues to grow._

But this is their moment that inspired Danny so much:

_Danny and Sam had a dream that everyone, including their parents, disagree on their relationship. Angered, they both left their homes and lived together. They visited many cities in the world, but they were not satisfied with it. Danny and Sam thought of returning to Amity Park, but they thought that their parents might reject them for escaping without permission. Having no choice, Danny and Sam returned to their homes and apologized for damaging their trust. But the ghost boy and the Goth girl were so surprised that their parents quickly accepted them back. They then realized that it was love that brought them back to their paths in life. The love of their parents, who had been with Danny and Sam since they were born until now, still prevails._

Gaining inspiration, determination and courage, Danny stood up, clenching his fists and exclaiming, "Sam, I promise. I will bring you back!"

* * *

Danny flew around the metropolis in search for his girlfriend. Sam, who was still walking towards the carnival, was grabbed by Danny and was taken to the Great Hill, where they used to hang around.

"Let me go, ghost boy!" Sam angrily exclaimed, trying to let Danny's grip off her arm.

At last, they arrived at the hill. "Sam, please! Listen to me!" Danny exclaimed.

"And why should I, ghost boy?" A laughing Sam asked.

Danny walked towards Sam and held her hands tightly. "Because you're my friend, I am always here to listen to you."

In an instant, Sam was able to resist the controls of Freakshow. "Huh? Danny?" Sam was slightly weak at that time, her eyes partially closed.

The freak then sensed that Sam was resisting his mind effects. He and Lydia quickly made his way to the hill, where he saw Danny holding Sam's hands.

"You, ghost boy!" Lydia sent a ghost blast towards Danny, while Freakshow regains control of Sam and yells, "Leave my apprentice alone!"

"And why should I?" The ghost boy exclaimed.

"Because, she never loves you." Freakshow tried to break Danny's love for his best friend.

"**NO! THAT's NOT TRUE!**" Danny shouts, while blasting ghost rays toward Freakshow and Lydia. "**WE'RE ALWAYS THERE FOR EACH OTHER!**"

Danny managed to blast Freakshow's staff off his hand. Sam quickly managed to grab hold of the staff that has been controlling her.

"Well then, Danny Phantom." Freakshow said after getting back on his feet. "Let's prove your friendship with her." Pointing a finger at Sam, he added, "She holds my staff. Now, let's see if whom she'll listen to."

Danny attempted to convince Sam to let go of Freakshow's controls. "Sam! Listen to your heart! I've been there for you! Please!"

Freakshow also made his move. "Come on now, my apprentice. You are here to serve your master. Now, hand me over my staff!"

Danny and Freakshow both tried to encourage the Goth Girl to be at their side. Sam both looked at Danny and Freakshow, but she slowly walked towards the freak man.

"Sam! Please!" Danny fell onto his knees. Sam turned back to Danny, smiling, ready to hand the staff back to Freakshow. Suddenly, Sam heard soft words from Danny:

**"I LOVE YOU, SAM. I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE TO PROTECT YOU."**

Suddenly, Sam finally came back to her senses after hearing these words from his boyfriend. But it was too late. Sam had handed the staff back to Freakshow.

"Yes! Ha-ha! Return to me now, my apprentice!" Freakshow exclaimed while raising his staff and attempting to gain control of Sam again. But this time, the magic has no effect on Sam. "NO! How is this possible? I should control you!" Freakshow yelled.

"That's because you underestimate the power of love." Sam proudly shouted, while giving Freakshow a very strong punch. Sam then pulled Danny's thermos and sucked Lydia in. She then took Freakshow's staff and broke it into pieces.

Danny, who was still in his knees, believing that he failed to bring back Sam to his side, started to sob. Sam rushed to his side to confront him.

"Danny, are you okay? It's okay, Danny, I'm back."

"Sam…" Danny, still sobbing, looked into the Goth Girl's eyes. "Is… Is that you?"

Sam softly said, "Yes, it's me, Danny. I'm back."

Danny, still down on his knees, asked, "Did you really mean that? You never loved me?"

"What?" Sam exclaimed. "No, I would never, ever do that! I love you, Danny!"

Sam helped Danny stand up and gave him a hug. She then added, "You always know that I love you."

Further tightening their sweet bond, Danny answered, "I love you, Sam. **I would do anything to protect you.**"

They remained in their hug for about a few minutes, comforting each other from the emotions they had for this night.

"Let's go home, Danny." Sam yawned, indicating that she's sleepy from what happened a while ago.

"Okay, but after I put this jerk back in prison!" Danny shouted while he was shoving Freakshow downhill, where a team of police awaits them. "Officers! Here's your gift!"

"Wha-what is this?" Freakshow slowly regained consciousness.

"Just another trip back to the Penitentiary!" Danny exclaimed, while holding Sam's hands.

The policemen grabbed a soiled and grumpy Freakshow and placed him inside the car, afterwards heading back to the city.

Danny and Sam flew back to the Manson Residence. Mr and Mrs Manson has finally falled asleep, so he left a note, saying that Sam is fine and is asleep on her room.

Danny laid Sam on her bed, whispering in her ear, "Good Night, Sam." He then gave his girlfriend a sweet kiss in the cheek.

Before the Ghost Boy could leave the room, Danny heard the Goth Girl whisper. "Good Night, Danny."

Danny smiled as he fazed through the wall.

* * *

**All right, guys! Lemme know your thoughts on this story by reviewing it! :)**


	25. Time Travel No 15: Good News

**DISCLAIMER: Danny Phantom is owned by the Butch Hartman, the GENIUS behind this cool animated series!**  
**HOWEVER, I own this story and all of its chapters! :)))**

* * *

**TIME TRAVEL with DANNY PHANTOM and SAM**

**Chapter 15**  
**Good News**

* * *

A door was slowly opened, creaking at it slowly revealed a huge office. The room was filled with lots of tables, chairs and papers. In the center, there stood a large table with lots of papers and electronics.

The employee slowly entered the room, making sure he won't make a single sound.

There, he saw his boss, standing by the window and looking at the metropolis. The heat outside was so intense; the office had to open its ten air cooling units.

As the boss felt that his employee has arrived at his quarters, he asked him, "Hello. How are you doing?"

"I am very fine." The employee responded. "Thank you for asking, sir."

"That's good to hear." The boss answered. "Please, have a seat." The employee slowly made his way onto the chair beside the table.

Still looking outside on his window, the boss asked, "Are you wondering why I called you here in my quarters?"

"I have no idea, sir." The employee replied nervously. "Is there something wrong?" The worker started to become nervous, his entire body shaking, wondering what his superiors will do to him.

"I called you here, because I have something to tell you." The employee quickly gulped, fearing that he might get fired. "Please, have time to read the letter beside you."

Beside the table where the employee sat, there was an envelope. There was no written sender and receiver, just an ordinary envelope with a letter inside. The employee took the letter inside and unfolded to read its contents.

After the employee read the contents, he was shocked. "So, he wants me to replace him?" "Yes," the boss answered. He then turned to face his "soon-to-be-promoted" employee.

The Vice President of Axiom Labs has presented his resignation letter to Mr. Damon Gray, the president of the company. The resigned corporate officer had already chosen his successor to his position, and the person was no other than the best ghost expert the company ever had, Daniel Fenton.

Still not believing that he was chosen to be the next vice president of his company, Danny asked, "Are you serious, Mr. Gray?"

"I am not. The Vice President is." Mr. Gray answered. "Whatever he decides, I agree to it."

Quickly grabbing Mr. Gray's hand and shaking, Danny exclaimed, "Oh, thank you, Mr Gray! This means to me and my family!"

"Well, I believe you can run the company as much as – or better than – your predecessor did."

"I can assure you that, Mr. Gray!" A very happy Daniel exclaimed.

"Well, since you will start your new job in a few days, maybe you should take a week off."

Danny responded, "Are you sure, Mr. Gray? How about the projects?"

"Don't worry, Daniel," Mr Gray assured him. "The new ghost experts got it all covered."

"All right, sir!" Quickly grabbing his things, he bid his boss goodbye. "Well, see you in a week, sir! Bye!"

Danny quickly left Mr. Gray's office, went into his quarters to pick up a few things, and went into his car to head straight home. "Oh, Sam is gonna be happy about this!"

* * *

_Meanwhile at Fenton Works_

"Mom! Help!" The scream of an eleven-year-old boy was heard around the Fenton Household.

"Oh, for the love of Ghosts!" The mother was cooking for dinner. "I'm coming!" She rushed upstairs to her son's room.

There, she saw DJ, on the bed, seemingly scared, holding his favorite action figure. "Mom! Help me!"

"Oh, DJ. What is it, honey?" Sam cuddled her son.

"Mommy! Ghost in my room!" DJ pointed a finger on his own portrait hanging on the wall.

"What? There are no ghosts in here, DJ. It's just your imagination."

DJ began to cry. "True, mom! I can feel it! There's ghost in my picture!"

Suddenly, Sam also felt that cool sensation whenever there's a ghost. "DAAAAAAANNYYYYYYYYY!" Sam yelled, thinking that her husband might be scaring DJ…again. "STOP SCARING DJ, PLEASE."

"What? I didn't mean to scare him!" A voice came from the wall. Suddenly, a ghost superhero fazed through the wall. It was DJ's daddy, Danny Phantom. "Besides, I just want to surprise you both."

"Yay! Daddy!" DJ stood up, went down from his bed and gave his daddy a hug. "Hey, DJ!" The ghost dad exclaimed. "Guess what I got for you!"

DJ let go of his dad and jumped. "Uhh… gonna catch Mom again?"

Danny laughed for a short time. "So close, DJ!" Turning to Sam and evilly looking at her, he added, "But, would you like to?" DJ exclaimed, "Yay! I wanna catch Mom!"

Danny and DJ started wiggling their fingers, to which Sam slowly backs off and responds, "Oh, no! Not now or… or…"

"Or what?" Danny asked, walking slowly towards the Goth girl.

Sam exclaimed, "You're both sleeping on the couch tonight!" Danny suddenly stopped wiggling his fingers but continues to walk towards Sam. "Oh, really?" Danny and Sam gave each other an intimidating look. "Yes, really."

The two were about to kiss… again. But realizing that DJ was in front of them, they decided to not kiss and just do it later. "Aw, Dad!" DJ exclaimed. "Why not kiss Mom?"

"Because," replied Danny, carrying CJ in his back and pointing a finger above, "Mommy should kiss Daddy first."

"Oh, no!" Sam interjected. Looking towards the father and son, she added, "Daddy must kiss Mommy first."

The couple continued to argue as they made their way downstairs to have dinner.

* * *

_A FEW HOURS LATER_

After dinner, the family went into the living room to watch TV. DJ took his action figures and played around.

"Daddy!" DJ yelled. "So what's surprise?"

"Well," Danny turned to Sam. "Guess who's moving to the top floor!"

Sam immediately understood what her husband meant, and was surprised that he just got promoted.

"Really, sweetie?" Danny simply smiled. Standing up from her seat, Sam grabbed her husband and hugged him. "Congratulations, sweetie! I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks, hon!" Danny saw DJ smiling in front of them, and carried him as well to join their sweet "group hug". "Yay! Daddy finally uses elevator!" DJ exclaimed.

After pulling out from the hug, it was Sam's turn to speak. She started slyly, "Uhhh… I have… also some surprise for everyone!"

"Really? What's that?" Danny asked, while DJ went beside his mom.

"So, Danny, remember the dream we had about DJ playing with someone?"

"Yeah, I remember that!" Danny exclaimed. "Wait. Don't tell me…"

"Yes, Danny!" Sam screamed. "DJ's gonna have a sister!"

Danny's world stopped upon hearing the words "DJ" and "sister". "Are you serious, Sam?" Danny cannot believe that Sam was having a baby again.

"Yes, Danny! She's running a month now!" Sam joyfully exclaimed.

Danny shouted in joy, "Wow! That's great, Sam!" The ghost boy hugged his Goth girl and whispered in her ear, "Thanks, Sam! You made me happy this day."

"Awww…" Sam cuddled. "You know that it's our dream."

"Yes, my Goth Girl. Now this dream is becoming true." Danny hugged his wife tightly while DJ was jumping in joy, knowing that he's gonna have a baby sister. "Yay! I'm a big brother now!"

* * *

After learning of the great news, the family went to sleep. After DJ has fallen asleep, Danny and Sam jumped up from their beds and made their way to the balcony. There, the couple had an alone time with each other and talked about their worries in the past.

"So, Sam." Danny began. "Things are going pretty well for us. I got promoted, you're pregnant, and we are all so happy."

"Yeah." Sam leaned her head onto Danny's shoulder. "I still remember those times I was worried with my future with you."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"At the time you were about to save the world from that asteroid, I was afraid that I'd lose you. We've been together for a long time, and my heart would have shattered if you lose…"

"Aww, don't worry about that." Danny cupped his wife's cheeks in an attempt to comfort her. "That future we were both worried, is now gone. Look, Sam. We have each other, I have a perfect position in work, and we have DJ!"

"Yeah, Danny." Sam held her husband's hands. "Our families are complete, the Ghost Zone hails you as their hero, and the world is safe."

"Yes." The young couple smiled as they stared at the moon, thinking of their children's future.

"When are you gonna tell him, sweetie?" Sam asked.

"What, Sam?" Danny responded.

"About DJ having ghost powers. When are you gonna tell him?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Maybe when he's ready." Danny answered.

* * *

**All right, guys! Lemme know your thoughts on this story by reviewing it! :) Thanks a lot!**


	26. Clockwork's Intermission: Light in Dark

**I can't think of an idea for my time travel story, I'm slowly losing inspiration! Help me! Can you think of a better idea?**

**Anyway, thanks for the responses! Lemme know your thoughts by reviewing the story!**

******DISCLAIMER: Danny Phantom is owned by the Butch Hartman, the GENIUS behind this cool animated series!**  
**HOWEVER! I own this story, all of its chapters, any dates mentioned and some characters that are not part of the original series! :)))**

* * *

**TIME TRAVEL with DANNY PHANTOM and SAM**

**Clockwork's Intermission**  
**Light in the Dark**

* * *

**_TIME OUT!_**

_I have witnessed a lot of events and experiences during Danny Phantom and Sam Manson's relationship. I have seen their sweet cuddles, their cat fights, even ordinary things they do together._

_But what I witnessed in this young couple's love tale is the love and support they give to each other. Whenever one has a problem, one comes in and helps on the way. They share thoughts, ideas and_

_They both vowed to protect each other by any means from any harm, committed to love each other and cherish every moment they were together._

_For instance, this is an event that further strengthened Danny's relationship with Sam._

**_TIME IN!_**

* * *

_Four Years after the Events of Phantom Planet_  
_A Day before Tucker's Inaugural Anniversary, also means Danny and Sam's anniversary_

After a long night partying in celebration for tomorrow's Tucker's inauguration anniversary, Team Phantom slept together at Fenton Works. The party ended at half past eleven, and almost everyone is exhausted after the fun they had.

Jazz, after a whole night of chatting with her college gals, went straight in her room after arriving. Tucker, Dash and Kwan slept at the guests' room, dreaming about the girls they met at the party. Sam slept together with her boyfriend Danny at his room.

* * *

_Danny and Sam's anniversary_

It was 2 in the morning. The moon's radiating light can be seen through the curtains in the window.

"Danny?" Sam moaned. She cannot feel her husband beside her. Last night, they both fell asleep in their tight tender hug.

"Danny, where are you?" Sam whispered to herself. She became more worried as time pass by.

As worries and thoughts filled her mind, she decided to look for her husband and see what he's up to.

She made her way to the balcony. Usually Danny goes to this place to think, and to get some air. Sam found her boyfriend, but not in the balcony. She saw a teen half-ghost flying around Fenton Works. Sam hid herself to prevent Danny from seeing her. After a few moments, Danny flew away from Fenton Works.

Danny made his way onto the Great Hill. This hill is a memorable place for him and his girlfriend. This hill is a mere witness to the love tale of the Ghost Boy and his Goth Girl.

Danny went into the only tree in the hill. This tree is another witness to their love story. Inscripted on the trunk of the tree are the words,

"GHOST BOY AND GOTH GIRL"  
"DP & SM"

* * *

Flashbacks entered Danny's mind:

_This hill was the place where Danny realized that the world is safe, and his duty of saving the world has been fulfilled._

_Sam, thinking that Danny is now famous all over the world and will not be able to have time for his best friend, thought that this will be the last time that she will see him._

_Danny's feelings for Sam were realized. Doubting Sam's thoughts, he placed the infamous WES ring onto her ring finger. Seeing her best friend and hero place the symbol of their friendship and love, Sam let tears fall down on her cheeks. _

_Danny finally committed himself to a life with Sam as his new girlfriend and they share the ultimate symbol of love: a kiss._

_In an instant, the two of them decided to see their future above the air. The massive statue that Tucker commissioned will serve as a reminder of Danny's commitment to the world, and the world remembering Danny as their hero._

* * *

Danny opened his bag and began setting up things. He has been planning a surprise for his girlfriend. This Danny Phantom really remembers the day that he committed himself to Sam.

Meanwhile, the Goth Girl, seeing that Danny is safe and might just want to get some air, went back to sleep. After an hour, Danny went back to Fenton Works to fetch his girlfriend. He was very careful not to wake her up.

Danny flew Sam all the way to the hill, where his surprise for the Goth girl is awaiting. Sam did not woke up after Danny laid her down. He had to wait for a few minutes.

Finally, the Goth girl woke up. "Danny? Wha-Where are we?" Sam moaned as she slowly took her head and body up.

"You know it, Sam." Danny simply answered.

Sam saw the giant tree above them, and the words inscripted in the barks.

"Oh, Danny! I remember this place! But why are we here?" Sam asked.

Danny responded with a smile on his face. In an instant, all lights in Amity Park turned off. A small flying orange light went off a building and flew above the skies. More sky lanterns were sent flying above, and after almost a hundred of them flying, a large billboard on the city was lit, displaying the words:

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, SAM!"

Sam was speechless at that time. She remained silent for a few moments. In her mind, she says, "You really are full of surprises, Danny." Just as she turned back to face Danny, she found her boyfriend missing. Danny's gone!

"Danny!" Where are you?" Sam exclaimed. As she turned again to see the beautiful sky lanterns, she was grabbed by Danny, who had transformed into a ghost. They both went to the City Hall, where the large Danny Phantom statue stood. They flew onto the top of the statue, where they saw hundreds of lanterns illuminate the dark skies.

"Wow, Danny! This is amazing!" Sam exclaimed. She then grabbed Danny and hugged him. "Oh, thank you so much, Danny!" Sam tried to contain her emotions, not wanting a single tear to flow from her eyes.

"I love you, my Goth Girl." The Ghost Boy whispered on Sam's ear.

"I love you so much, Danny Phantom." Sam tightened their hug, still trying not to cry.

The moonlight was not that bright at the moment to give light in the darkness. But thanks to Danny, this almost lifeless night became as bright as his future with Sam.

The young couple remained in their tender hug for a few minutes, not wanting to let go of each other, slowly moving, as if they were dancing. "You really are full of surprises." Sam whispered on her boyfriend's ear.

After all sky lanterns have disappeared, Danny and Sam went down at the side of the statue. Their hands wrapped around each other, their faces moved closer and closer, and their lips slowly touched one another.

The moonlight might have not reflected their love, but the young couple felt protected, with each other by their side. They see their future as bright as the life-giving sun, their commitments as high as the blue skies, and their love reaching through the boundaries of the universe. Both of them found light in the darkness.

* * *

TIME OUT!


	27. Time Travel No 16: Family Reunion Part 1

**This chapter is divided into two parts. Enjoy!**

******DISCLAIMER! Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman, the GENIUS behind this super awesome animated series!  
****HOWEVER! I own this story, all of its chapters, any dates mentioned and some characters that are not part of the original series! :)))**

* * *

**TIME TRAVEL with DANNY PHANTOM and SAM**

**Chapter 16**  
**Family Reunion - Part 1**

* * *

_A few months later from the time setting of "Good News"_

"Uncle Danny!" A sweet voice came from the door. "Hello! We're here!" Danny and DJ quickly jumped out of his bed and rushed downstairs. Danny was surprised to see who came over to their house.

"Jackie! Hello!" Danny exclaimed, and then he lifted four-year-old **Jackie Nicole Baxter** into the air, with the girl happily giggling.

"Hello, brother!" A woman came out of a vehicle. It was Jazz! Danny had never seen his sister since DJ's birth. Jazz has changed a little, from her outfit to her voice. "Good to see you, Danny!" Jazz exclaimed while she rushed to the door.

Danny gave his sister a hug and said, "Oh, it's good to see you too, Jazzie!"

Pulling out of the hug, Danny saw Jazz's first son, **Jasher Nick**. He ia s six-year-old boy who just looks like his daddy, Dash. 'Hey there, Dash! I-I mean, Jash!" The boy quickly ran to give his uncle Danny a hug. "You really look like your dad, eh?" He chuckled.

"Hey there, Fenton!" A yell was heard from the car. Dash came out of the car after parking it at the other side of the road. "Nice to see you again!" Dash had a threatening look while he walked towards Danny, to which the Ghost Boy crosses his arms, just in case his old bully picks on him again.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you, pal!" Dash and Danny had a brofist afterwards. "You have grown up so much, pal!" Danny simply replied, "Gee, thanks Dash."

"Please, come in!" Danny invited the Baxter family inside, where they headed to the living room. "The house has changed so much!" Jazz exclaimed, while looking around the Fenton Household.

The last time Jazz visited the Fenton Works, the walls and ceiling were painted light purple. Now, the walls were colored blue, as per Danny's request. Their family portraits remained hanging in the wall, together with Danny and Sam's wedding portrait. The old security system that was installed on the house was replaced using modern technology and safety in mind.

* * *

Jackie and Jasher went upstairs to play with DJ in his room. Just as Jazz was about to head to the kitchen, she heard a woman's voice screaming from the master bedroom. "DANNY! HELP ME!"

Jazz, knowing the sound of that voice and that person might be in trouble, quickly went to the kitchen to call her brother. "Danny! Sam is in trouble!" Danny, who was preparing himself to go to work, quickly rushed upstairs together with Jazz. "Oh, great! What ghost now?" Danny exclaimed.

Arriving at the master's bedroom, Jazz saw Sam screaming in pain. She was holding her tummy, signifying that her second child is about to be born. "Sam? You are pregnant?" Jazz asked.

Sam sarcastically answered, "No, no! I was hit by a huge rock and I can't get it off!" With the pain becoming worse, Sam yelled, "YEAH, I'm PREGNANT! Now come and help me!"

Jazz and Danny carried Sam as they rushed towards the Emergency Op-Center. After laying her down in a bed, Danny quickly called Sam's doctor to inform her.

* * *

CONVERSATION

Phone ringing…  
DOCTOR: Hello?  
DANNY: Doc! It's Danny, Sam Manson's husband!  
DOCTOR: Oh, Daniel! How can I be of help?  
DANNY: Can you hear the yelling behind me?  
DOCTOR: Yes, I hear… Wait. Is Sam about to give birth?  
DANNY: Yes, Doc! Please come over!  
DOCTOR: All right! I'll be over in a few minutes.

END OF CONVERSATION

* * *

Danny called his friends, Tucker and Valerie, as well.

* * *

CONVERSATION

Phone ringing…  
TUCKER: Hello?  
DANNY: Hello! It's Danny.  
TUCKER: Hello, Danny! So what's up?  
DANNY: Well-  
TUCKER: Wait… Don't tell me. I can hear it!  
DANNY: Okay, now you know. So, can you come over?  
VALERIE: Sure, Danny! We'll be right over!  
DANNY: Oh, hello Valerie!  
VALERIE: Hi, Danny! We'll be there in a few minutes, okay?  
DANNY: Sure! See ya!

END OF CONVERSATION

* * *

Danny then went to Sam to ask something. "Sam, do you know you parents' phone number?" The Goth girl exclaimed in pain, "How should I know? It's been a long time" Danny quickly grabbed a phone directory, hoping to call Sam's parents. Luckily, he found the Manson Residence phone number.

* * *

CONVERSATION

Phone ringing…

JEREMY MANSON: Hello?  
DANNY: Hello, Mr. Manson? It's me, Danny!  
JEREMY: Oh, hello Danny! How are you?  
DANNY: Oh, I'm pretty good! So, I was wondering if you can come over here at our home.  
JEREMY: Oh, we'd love to! I can't wait to see DJ… Walt minute! Who's screaming?  
DANNY: Oh, that's Sam. She's about to give birth.  
JEREMY: What? Oh, that's wonderful! We'll be heading over there in a few minutes, okay?  
DANNY: Okay, sir! See you later!

END OF CONVERSATION

* * *

Danny called his parents, Jack and Maddie as well.

* * *

CONVERSATION

Phone ringing…  
MADDIE: Hello?  
DANNY: Mom? It's Danny!  
MADDIE: Oh, Danny! We miss you so much! How are you?  
DANNY: Miss you too, Mom! We're perfectly good.  
MADDIE: That's good to hear. So, any news?  
DANNY: Yes, mom. I was wondering if you can come back here at our old home.  
JACK: Hi, Danny! We sure want to!  
DANNY: Oh, hi Dad! That's great! Oh and by the way, Sam's giving birth.  
JACK: Again?! Wow, that's fantastic! We'll be there in a few minutes.  
DANNY: Okay then, see you later!

END OF CONVERSATION

* * *

"It'll be all right, Sam. Don't worry." Danny held Sam's hand to comfort her of all that pain she is currently feeling. Suddenly, he remembers work. "Oh, no! I'm late!" Before Danny could open the door, his phone rang. Mr. Gray is calling him. "Oh, no. Gonna get scolded for being late." As he pressed the answer, he felt a little nervous.

* * *

CONVERSATION

DANNY: Hello?  
Mr. GRAY: Hello, Daniel. You haven't arrived here yet.  
DANNY: Mr. Gray, I can explain-  
Mr. GRAY: No need, son. Valerie told me that Sam is about to give birth.  
DANNY: Really?  
Mr. GRAY: Yes. So, I'm giving you the day off. Sam needs you this time. Be on her side. And I cannot let you miss this memorable event.  
DANNY: Oh, Thank you, Mr. Gray!  
Mr. GRAY: Don't mention it, Danny.  
DANNY: Oh, I was wondering if you can come over her later.  
Mr. GRAY: Well, I'll see if I can, okay?  
DANNY: Okay, sir. Bye!

END OF CONVERSATION

* * *

Danny let out a relieved sigh after the conversation. "So," Sam asked her husband. "You got scolded?" The ghost boy answered, "Nah. Actually I got the day off." Sam exclaimed, "Wow! How did Mr. Gray know?" Danny simply responded, "Valerie. She told him."

"Oh well," Sam said. "Things had never been better today." Suddenly, she begins screaming in pain again.


	28. Time Travel No 17: Family Reunion Part 2

**DISCLAIMER! Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman, the GENIUS behind this super awesome animated series!  
****HOWEVER! I own this story, all of its chapters, any dates mentioned and some characters that are not part of the original series! :)))**

* * *

**TIME TRAVEL with DANNY PHANTOM and SAM**

**Chapter 16**  
**Family Reunion - Part 2**

* * *

After a few minutes, the doctor arrived at the Fenton Works. She immediately rushed to the Op-Center. "Are you okay, Sam?" the doctor asked. "Not quite," the Goth girl answered.

Tucker and Valerie arrived at the Fenton Works, where they were greeted by Dash, who was waiting at the living room. "Well, Tucker and Valerie!" Dash quickly rushed to the door to give his high school pals a hug. "I always knew you two would end up together!" Letting go of the hug, Danny said, "Oh, and Danny's in the Op-Center."

Dash went back to his seat. "Aren't you coming with us, Dash?" The football hunk simply answered, "Nah, I'll just stay here." Tucker and Valerie rushed upstairs to the Op-Center.

"Tucker! Val! You're here!" Danny greeted Tucker and Valerie after they arrived at the room. "So, how's Sam?" Sam silently answered, "I'm very fine, Tucker. OW!" Tucker said, "Well, she doesn't seem to be."

"All right, everyone!" The doctor called the attention of every people in the room. "All gentlemen please leave the room. Sam is about to give birth."

She then added, "Jazz and Valerie, stay here. You're going to help me." Valerie let out a grumpy face. "Oh, you got to be kidding me! I am not going to deliver a child!" Her frown suddenly faded while hearing Sam's moans and groans of her labor. "Oh, fine. I'll help."

Meanwhile, at the living room, the boys were just discussing about their lives. "Fenton, if you only knew," Dash started, "my kids sometimes drive me crazy!"

Danny asked, "And what made you say that?"

Dash pointed his finger up. "That!" He exclaimed. Everyone can hear the yelling of the children who are playing at DJ's bedroom. "I'm gonna catch you, ghost!" DJ yelled. "Take this football of doom!" Jasher shouted.

"Hey, keep it down, you two!" Jackie shouted. "No fighting, please."

"Hey, Jackie!" DJ yelled. "Wanna catch ghosts with me?"

"No, Jackie!" Jasher intercepted. "Let's throw footballs at him!"

"Hey!" DJ interrupted. "Jackie's with me!"

Jasher shouted, "No! She's joining me!"

A very loud exchanges of "No, me!" were heard across the house. "KIDS!" Jazz shouted. "Keep it down! Your uncle Danny's having a hard time here!"

However, Jazz's yelling did not have an effect. So, she rushed upstairs to see what the kids are up to.

"Guys, I'm very nervous!" Danny was shaking as he stood up and went into the windows.

Dash went beside Danny and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Don't be, pal. There's nothing to be nervous of."

"Yeah, Danny! Look, you're gonna have another cute girl on the house, besides Sam!" Tucker tried to cheer up his friend.

Upon hearing the word "cute", Danny began imagining what his daughter would look like. _Would she have my eyes? Or her cute mom's eyes? How about her smile? Her face? Will she have ghost powers just like mine?_

"Hey, you okay, man?" Tucker exclaimed, but Danny remained daydreaming. His illusions came to a halt upon Dash's painful hit on his arm.

"OW!" Danny yelled. "What was that for?" Dash laughed, "For you to wake up!"

"Well, I just imagined what our daughter would look like."

* * *

_AFTER A FEW MINUTES_

"Danny!" Jazz was upstairs, yelling. "Come on! Sam needs you!"

Danny quickly went upstairs and rushed to the Op-Center. There, he saw his wife, Sam, still groaning on the pain.

"Hey! Come here! I've been calling you for like, 20 times already!" Sam shouted.

"Yes, yes! What is it, Sam?"

"Nothing, I just want you by my side. I need you, Danny. Hold my hands."

Sam felt a little comfort from that pain as he held Danny's hand tightly. "Ah, that feels a little better." Sam sighed a little before the pain comes back.

"All right, Sam. Push!" The doctor instructed her. Sam squeezed Danny's hands tighter as she attempts to deliver. "Push harder!" Same gave her loudest screams and pushes as the girls are waiting for the baby to come out.

All of a sudden, the sweet cry of a baby girl was heard. "It's a girl!" Jazz, Val and the doctor exclaimed. Sam was panting from all of those exhaustions she had. The past nine months she was nourishing had given her something that she and her husband have been dreaming of.

Jazz and Valerie helped the doctor get the baby done. After they have wrapped the child in clothes, they handed her to Sam, who was tearful. "Aw, look at her, Danny! She's so cute!" Sam said.

"Indeed, Sam." Danny smiled at the sight of his first daughter. "She has your eyes, Sam!" Danny exclaimed. "And your sweet smile!", he added.

"Well, I'll leave you two there for a while, okay?" Jazz, Val and the doctor left the Op-Center, to give the family some privacy.

Back in the living room, Jack, Maddie, Jeremy and Pamela have arrived at Fenton Works. "Mom! Dad!" Jazz quickly rushed to hug her parents, who she haven't seen in years. "Hi, Jazz-erincess! We missed you so much!" Jack exclaimed. "So, how's Danny and Sam?"

"Oh, they're fine. They'll be down in a while." Jazz answered. "Oh, hi Mr and Mrs. Manson! Please, come in!"

Everyone was in the living room, except for the children, who were still playing at DJ's room. Jazz calls them to go down. "Kids! Grandpa and Grandma are here!"

The three children went down and ran towards their grandpa Jack and Grandma Maddie. "Grandpa!" DJ exclaimed. Jack said, "Hey, Danny! You sure look like your daddy!" Jackie and Jasher hugged their grandma. "Oh, Jackie and Jasher! You sure have grown up so fast!" Maddie exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny and Sam are still at the Op-Center. The Goth girl is having a rest, while the Ghost Boy is looking at the small glass window at the door. "Hey, parents are here!", he exclaimed. Sam responded quietly, "Really? Oh, I must get down now!" Sam attempted to stand up, only to be stopped by her husband. "No, you can't walk, Sam! You still need to recover." Sam complained, "But I want to get down there and see my parents! Can you take me there, please?"

To grant Sam's request, Danny went ghost and carried Sam together with their baby. They fazed through the floor and below the ceiling. There, everyone saw the couple descend from above, holding their baby. Everyone was amazed by them.

"Mom! Dad!' After assisting Sam on the couch, he rushed to his parents. "I missed you, Mom and Dad!" The gransparents responded, "We missed you two, our Ghost Kid!"

"Mom! You're hugging a 'father'." Danny frowned, still being called a kid. "Oh, right! Sorry." Maddie said.

Jeremy and Pamela quickly walked towards Sam and gave her a tight hug. "Sam, oh, we missed you so much!" Her mother, Pamela, cried. "I missed you too, Mom." Sam whispered in her mom's ears.

"Oh, wanna see our new baby?" Danny exclaimed to everyone, to which they walk towards Sam. They were touched upon seeing their baby girl; her eyes were of amethyst purple, just like her mom. "Aw, isn't she so cute?" Jeremy smiled as he sees his grandchild. "She looks just like you, Sam!" Pamela couldn't help but cry, to see her daughter again, together with a new member of their family.

"So, what's her name?" Jazz asked the couple.

Danny sat beside Sam and gazed into each other's eyes before they softly and slowly say together,

"LILITH ELLAINE".

"Awww!" Jazz exclaimed. "What a wonderful name!"

"Indeed, my Jazz. Why didn't I think of that?" Dash joked.

The grandparents have brought food for everyone to eat. Everyone made their way to the kitchen, with the exception of Danny, Sam and DJ, who decided to stay at the living room together with Lilith Ellaine, or "Ella."

"Do you think he's got your ghost powers?" Sam asked.

"I-I hope so." Danny simply answered "I'm a half ghost, it's impossible that Ella cannot be a half-ghost."

"But how about DJ? We don't even know if he's a half-ghost!" Sam exclaimed.

Suddenly, a deep voice was heard by the couple. "You will know soon."

Suddenly, beams of ecto-energy started revolving in front of the couple. After the currents subsided, it revealed a ghost. But this is no enemy ghost. It was Clockwork!

"Hello, Danny Phantom. Hello, Sam." Clockwork greeted the couple.

"Oh, hi, Clockwork! We didn't expect you!" Danny said.

Clockwork responded, "Oh, apologies for disturbing you, but I heard you talking about your children's ghost status probability."

"Yes, Clockwork." Danny replied. "So, can you tell us if they both acquired my ecto-DNA?"

"Sure, Danny Phantom." Clockwork stepped back a little further from the couple. "But this might hurt a little."

In a moment, Clockwork raised his time-staff and blasted ghost rays on both DJ and Ella.

"NOOOO!" Danny yelled. As the ghost rays were about to hit the children, their bodies suddenly disappeared. After the ghost rays have dissipated, the children suddenly appeared, as if nothing happened.

The couple was shocked by this revelation. "Did DJ just turn invisible?

"I can't believe it…" Danny's mouth remained wide-open, speechless for about a few momemts before continuing, "They have ghost abilities?"

"Yes, Danny." Clockwork answered. "You have passed your ghost DNA into your children. They acquired your ghost abilities."

"Then, we're gonna have to tell them when they get old." Danny simply said.

"Well, I have shown you your children's abilities. It's time to go back to my realm and observe your life. We'll meet again, Danny Phantom."

As Clockwork raised his staff, a large circle – which is a portal to Clockwork's world - appeared in front of him. Before entering his portal, he said to the couple, "Oh, congratulations!" Clockwork turned his face to enter the portal. After he vanished, the portal slowly faded.

"Hey, guys!" Tucker called the attention of the couple. "Here, I have brought you some food. I know Sam cannot walk and needs to rest, so here." Tuck handed Danny and Sam plates of food. "Enjoy!" Tucker sang loudly as he went back to the kitchen.

"Well, Sam." Danny said to his wife while looking towards the kitchen. "Everyone is here, our parents and our friends." Danny turned his face to Sam before saying, "Consider this a FAMILY REUNION!"

"Yeah, my Ghost Boy." Sam rested her head on Danny's shoulder while they were eating. Ella was beside them, sleeping.

Jazz, who was at the kitchen, looked towards the couple in the living room. "Ghost fighting, work, and kids. He can handle it. I know he can." She said in her mind.


	29. Intermission 8: Warmth in the Cold

**Hey, guys! Sorry if it took so long to update this story. I was on the process of writing another Danny Phantom fan story entitled, "Amnesia: The Quest for Answers". Please, take time to read that story and review it! :)**

**Anyway, here we go, another Intermission. Enjoy! Nickster out!**

**P.S. Is it a good idea to turn my intermission stories into one-shot separate stories? Lemme know! :)**

* * *

**TIME TRAVEL with DANNY PHANTOM and SAM**

**Clockwork's Intermission**  
**WARMTH IN THE COLD**

* * *

_A Year after the Events of Phantom Planet_

It was a cold, icy Saturday. Soft yet freezing winds blew onto the metropolis. Flakes of ice were falling from the sky. Everything outside is completely covered in a blanket of white snow.

It was only a matter of time when snow started falling, but the amount of snow that has covered the city was so high, even street plows are having a hard time clearing the roads.

Fireplaces in every household in the city were lit; lots of smoke bursting out of chimney stacks. People were playing indoor games to relieve them of their boredom. Some are drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies, while some are still asleep, very comfortable in their bed due to the cold weather.

* * *

Young Danny was at his room, wearing thick clothing and playing his favorite video games. Danny couldn't think of anything to do for this day; the chilling winds and the falling snowflakes were preventing him from enjoying the outside world. Now he has to wait for an indefinite amount of time.

Meanwhile, a Goth Girl is confined in her "dark world", reading gory stories and imagining herself as one of the titular characters. She, just like Danny, was trying to relieve herself of her boredom, brought by the unforeseen weather that brought the entire city chilling.

Danny, thinking that his girlfriend might need company, took the thickest jacket he had, transformed into Danny Phantom and flew outside. Although freezing winds blew onto him, his cryonic abilities abled him to resist the cold.

After arriving at the Mansons' Residence, Danny walked slowly at the balcony of the house. From the window, he could see his girlfriend, Sam. She was walking around her room and acted, as if she was the famous character from her story. Danny couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his love, very joyful despite the fierce weather.

"Man, she really is beautiful!" He whispered to himself, still watching Sam from the window. Danny knew at that point, that Sam is safe and happy, and does not need him anymore. So, he decided to leave and go back to Fenton Works. But as he was about to take off from the ground, the sweet voice of a Goth Girl stopped him.

"You're not leaving already, are you?"

Danny turned his back to see his girlfriend, his Goth Girl, his world, his everything. Sam was wearing her favorite purple jacket, much like the one she wore at the Antarctic. She also wore her black cap; she doesn't want her hair to get messed up.

"Uhhh… No, Sam. I was just looking at the snow!" The Ghost Boy denied Sam's question. However, because of Sam's trust in him, he gave in. "Fine, I went here to see if you are okay. But seeing you are happy, I believe my job is done." Smiling after admitting his true intentions of visiting his girlfriend, Danny turned back as his feet are about to detach from the ground, ready to fly away.

Again, the voice of Sam stopped him. "Wait, Danny!" Danny's feet suddenly touched the ground. "**I… I want you… I mean, need you… here… with me.**" Sam slyly said. "**Please?**" She added. Turning his face to Sam and smiling, Danny walked towards his girlfriend and gave her a tight, warm hug.

After all those years of friendship, their dream of being together is gradually growing. Sam felt Danny's ultimate love and protection for her as soon as their bodies met. Danny knew at that time as well, that the intimate feelings they had now was the result of the numerous adventures they had and challenges they have surpassed from the previous years.

Danny ran his hand along Sam's smooth hair, with his other arm still wrapped around her waist. "Oh, if only I can share my love for you to the world," Danny whispered to Sam, "I would do it."

Sam was speechless at the Ghost Boy's statements. After a few moments, she felt that her feet were not touching the ground anymore. Danny had flown her above the ice-blanketed city, passing through the Danny Phantom statue in front of the City Hall. "Danny, where are we going?" Sam asked. Danny simply answered, "Just trust me, Sam."

* * *

After a few minutes of flying, she asked, "Danny, aren't you tired of carrying me? Wanna take a break?"

Danny softly said to Sam, "How can I get tired, Sam? **I am holding the world in my arms.** And I will do anything for my world to be happy."

Sam was deeply touched by the Ghost Boy's words. After flying a few more minutes, they have arrived at the place where their relationship started to grow: the great hill. It was on the exact same spot where Danny assured his girlfriend of their relationship, never going to give her up.

Danny and Sam were amazed by how the falling flakes of snow turned the hill into a magical place. "Wow! I haven't seen this hill covered in snow!" She exclaimed. "But why are we here, Danny?"

Turning his face to his girlfriend, Danny proudly exclaimed, "Isn't it I told you that I want to share my love for you to the world?", to which the Goth Girl responds with an "Mm-hmm".

Danny closed his eyes and went silent for a few moments, collecting all the love that he feels for Sam and bursting it out to the world in sweet words his girlfriend could understand. He then took one deep breath, trying to gain courage to do his act. In an instant, the yell of a Ghost Boy was heard throughout the metropolis.

* * *

**"I LOVE YOU, SAMANTHA MANSON!"**

* * *

His voice echoed through the ice-covered mountains, the white skies and the chilling city. His emotions were so intense, as if his other half is also trying to tell her something.

Sam couldn't help but cry, seeing his Ghost Boy do everything to prove his love for her. Sam threw herself on Danny, who in turn, tightened their tender hug. "I love you so much, my Goth Girl. I would do anything to prove my love for you. **You are my WORLD, Sam.**"

Sam's emotions became more intense as well, finally proving her desire to return the love her best friend had given and proven to her. "I love you too, my Ghost Boy." The couple slowly moved their faces closer and closer, until their lips pressed onto one another.

Despite the chilling winds and the falling flakes of ice, the couple was perfectly warm and comfortable in each other's arms. Their ultimate love for one another kept them safe and warm from the fierce weather.

They remained in their sweet kiss for about a minute, afterwards pulling out, but not wanting to let each other go from their warm hug. They slowly ascended above and flew back to Sam's house.


	30. MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR

**A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY**

* * *

Hello, readers!

I have something to say to you.

The stories that I am writing are the results of these intense emotions I'm feeling right now. Leaving the love of your life back at the country where you born is not an easy thing to get over with. It really hurts, you know?

I did not have enough time to say goodbye to her, and it is the only thing I forgot to do before I leave for Aussie. After I arrived at Aussie, I would spend the entire night writing these stories, still awake up until two in the morning. I kept thinking about my crush.

While writing my stories, tears are flowing through my face. I keep on crying until I finish every chapter. What makes my emotions and my tears hold back is whenever I imagine myself being Danny on my stories, and I imagine my crush as Sam. My super intense emotions caused me to become a storywriter.

You wanna know why I am posting this here? It's because I am the only fan of Danny Phantom on my family. Neither are my cousins and my sisters. I post my emotions of Facebook, no one cares.

* * *

To Sienna Marie, if ever you are reading this,

Let me just say that you are the most awesome gal I've met in my life. You inspired me in my stories, and as long as you continue inspiring me, these tales of love and adventure will continue.

**I LOVE YOU, Sienna Marie, my Sam Manson. I promise to return to your side and prove my love to you. Until we meet again.**

**~ From "Nickster", your "Danny Phantom".**

* * *

Well, my stories will continue, my friends! Lemme know your thoughts on the story by reviewing! :)

NICKSTER out!


	31. MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR - 31 Jan 2013

**A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR "ItsTheNicksterDP7"**  
**Time Travel with Danny Phantom and Sam**

**31 January 2013**

* * *

Hello, readers!

Apologies. I'm sorry if I haven't updated my "Time Travel" Story. Usually I update every day, but since I'm on the process of writing my other story, I didn't have enough time to update this one.

**HOWEVER, IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT THIS STORY IS FINISHED. THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE!**

I am going to start updating it as soon as I am done with my AMNESIA story. For now, I'm gonna leave this story for a while.

**For now, I invite you to read and review my new DP fanfic story, "AMNESIA: The Quest for Answers." You can find this on my profile page.**

To my readers, **if you can suggest something for this story, please do so.** I might be losing interest, but not inspiration. So, I might need a hand. :)

Again, thanks to all who continue reading this story, and thanks to all who reviews and followed it. I WILL UPDATE THIS AS SOON AS THE AMNESIA STORY IS DONE. I PROMISE!

* * *

**~NICKSTER out! ~**


	32. Time Travel No 18: Secrets Revealed

**Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Chapter 17! I have some things to say, and they're all written at the bottom of this page. Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

_**Just to notify you, the last update was way back January. Can you believe it? **_

* * *

**TIME TRAVEL WITH DANNY PHANTOM AND SAM**

_**Chapter 18**_  
_**SECRETS REVEALED**_

* * *

_**It's just been 20 YEARS since Phantom Planet. DJ is 14, Ella is 10.**_

"Dad! Mom! We're home!" Two kids shouted in unison.

The door opened wide, thanks to DJ pushing the door too much, almost hitting the small table beside. "DJ, be careful!" Sam said.

"Mommy! Where's dad?" Ella asked her mom.

"Oh, he's still at work. Why?" Sam asked.

"Because," answered DJ, pointing a finger up, "we want to talk to him."

"About something." Ella added. "Very important."

* * *

_**REWIND**_  
_**A few hours ago, at school**_

DJ and Ella arrived at school. "You kids be careful! And have fun!" Their father exclaimed, while revving the car engine and left for work.

The school bell rang. DJ and Ella rushed to their respective rooms to prevent being caught late. "See ya later, Lilith!" DJ laughed before running to his classroom.

"Stop calling me that!" Ella shouts in the corridor before entering her classroom. She hates being called by her first name, she prefers the nickname Ella.

* * *

**_DJ's classroom_**  
**_9AM_**

"ROLL CALL!" The teacher yelled immediately upon opening the door and barging in like a soldier.

"JERRY F. BAXTER!" The teacher exclaimed. "Present, ma'am!" The boy answered and raised his hand.

_Jerry F. Baxter is Jazz and Dash's first son._

"DANIEL JAMES FENTON, JR!" The teacher yelled again. "Present, Ms. Star!" DJ joyfully exclaimed.

"JADE G FOLEY!" The teacher exclaimed. "I'm here, ma'am!" The girl said with her very cute voice.

* * *

**_SCHOOL CAFETERIA_**  
**_12NN_**

After the lessons have ended, DJ and Ella had lunch at the school cafeteria, where Jerry and his group approached the siblings. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Fenturds! Ready to get crushed into pieces?" Jerry exclaimed.

"Leave us alone, all right!" DJ yelled as Ella hugged her brother in protection.

"Okay, but after I slam you in the ground!" Jerry pulled DJ in his feet and lifted him in the air. But Jerry felt that somewhat he was so light. When he looked in the ground, he saw DJ, just standing in front of him.

"Huh? How did that happen?" Jerry said, wondering what just happened. "Oh well, guess I'll just smash your face!"

Jerry sent his fist flying towards DJ, but as soon as his fist touches DJ's nose, it just phased and Jerry fell down.

"Whoa!" Ella exclaimed in amazement. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" DJ said in confusion.

"That intangible head… Jerry's fist just phased through your head!" Ella whispered to her brother.

Jerry was confused as well. "Wha- how did that happen?"

"Wait." DJ suddenly realizes one thing that may be causing this. "I have ghost powers? Just like Dad?"

"Ummm. I'm not sure. We better tell Mom and Dad." Ella said.

"WE'RE NOT DONE YET, FENTUUUUURRRRDDD!" Jerry's yell echoed along the corridors as they ran towards the exit, and walked straight home.

_ARRIVING HOME_

* * *

**_End of rewind_**

"Come on, we know it, Mom!" DJ exclaimed. Sam knew at that moment that the time for secrets is over.

"Know what?" A deep voice came from behind. When the two kids turned, they were surprised to see their Dad, who just got home from work. But instead of a hug or a soft voice, a loud exclaim frightened Danny.

"Dad?" Ella said. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Danny also, at that moment, knew that the truth must be set free and now is the time for the children to discover their very own lives.

Danny said in a soft, deep voice, "Yes, DJ and Ella. You two had ghost powers."

But instead of being angry and furious for hiding the truth from them, the kids became more excited with their revelation. "Oh, SWEET! GHOST POWERS!" DJ yelled.

"Dad! Dad! We wanna use them! Can we, please?" Ella pleaded.

"Very well, children," Danny said. "I will train you with your powers. But you must promise me that you will keep this as a secret, okay?"

"Yes, Dad! We promise!" DJ and Ella exclaimed in unison as they placed their fists in their chest.

"Having ghost powers and being the kids of Danny Phantom, that's a huge responsibility." Danny said. "You must learn to protect yourselves."

"Yes, Dad!" The two answered.

"Then, we'll begin your practice on Saturday!" Danny exclaimed.

"DINNER TIME!" Sam said as she arranged plates on the table.

"SWEET!" Danny, DJ and Ella all exclaimed as they ran into the dining room.

* * *

**NICKSTER a.k.a THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE**, **#032**

_**DANNY PHANTOM, Time Travel with Danny Phantom and Sam**_  
_**Chapter 18**_

* * *

HA HA HA! Who would ever think that this almost forgotten story will suddenly update and post a new chapter? xD

Hello again, my friends! It's been, like, 5 massive months since I last updated this story! Can you believe it, guys? 5 MONTHS! I TOLD YOU, I WILL NOT FORGET THIS STORY!

I happen to stumble upon this draft when I was cleaning my desktop, and I just had to post it! And this is the very first Vanity Card that this Time Travel story will get! Ohhh, this is gonna be exciting!

Anyway, this is just an update. I am working on Dancing with the Stars and With Each Other. No time for this one for now, but I will have time, eventually. Soon.

As always, please tell me what you think! I'm out! See ya all soon!


End file.
